Rainbow
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: This is the story of Henry, Mervin, Sheila, Wendell and Wesley Parker. Five ordinary kids with one destined fate...Shego's life, before Dr. D, with Team Go.
1. Fate Came A'Knockin'

Rainbow by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into million of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow"_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and fave! =]

Rated M for mild sexual themes.

...

"Hmm...go fish." a seventeen year old male said, looking to his sister across from him, on the other side of the circle him and his siblings made. He had a long face, a somewhat lanky build, round hazel eyes, and a mass of moppy brown hair tied back in a low pony.

Beside him, on his right, was his oldest brother Henry Parker. Henry was 18, and looked like he had better things to do than play a stupid card game with his family. He had a normal build, with some but not an excessive amount of muscle, a somewhat large jaw, blue eyes and slicked back black hair.

On Henry's right was his sister Sheila Parker, the middle child. Sheila was 15, and seemed to enjoy the card game so far. No one has ever seen a more sweeter child on the planet, if they had only seen Sheila. She smiled sweetly at her brothers surrounding her, taking in the warm feeling of togetherness. Sheila had long, silky black hair, green eyes and pale skin. She had a slim body and a heart-shaped face.

On Sheila's right were the twins, Wendell and Wesley Parker. They were 10, and when they weren't paying attention to the game, they were snickering to each other about random, idiotic thoughts that anyone else would have otherwise found to be overly childish. They were short, because they were the youngest, and both had a small round face, brown eyes and auburn hair.

"That's the third time you had to go fish, Mervin! You're soooo losing!" Wendell said. Wesley snickered at his brother's comment.

"Aw, don't say that. You never know who could win!" Sheila cooed, defending her older brother.

"That's okay. I don't care about winning. This is fun," Mervin said. He smiled back at his sister. Spending family time was something he enjoyed and appreciated highly. The family could always count on him to keep everyone in place.

"Pssh, fun for you dimwits, maybe. But I have to be somewhere so..." Henry decided to get up and attempt an escape from this boredom, but he was soon stopped. Sheila grabbed his hand, getting up with him.

"Oh, don't go Henry! Mom said she wanted you, especially, to spend some time together. We all promised to stay home and watch over the twins, too, while mom and dad left for their dinner date."

Sheila convinced Henry to sit back down, but he certainly didn't like it.

"This is bull-!" Henry yelled in frustration, while Mervin attempted to cover up Wendell and Wesley's ears before Henry could finish that word.

"Henry! You should know better than to curse in front of the twins!" Sheila said, looking at her brother with surprise. She was shocked at his irresponsible behavior.

"I _hate_ card games! I have _never_ liked them, and you all _still _continue to put me through this crap like you're so oblivious! I have _better _things to do than spend _'quality time' _with my _bogus_ siblings. Marshall is holding a party at his house later, and his parents are out of town, and I _told_ Katie I would meet her there and..._ugh_!" Henry threw his cards across the tree house. He was thinking of how tonight would have been...no, would _be _the night that he and his girlfriend Katie would finally do it. He knew they were ready, and the situation was _perfect_. Marshall claimed they could have a whole room to themselves-his parent's room. The bed was big and-

"Henry, you are so irresponsible sometimes! You need to start thinking about responsibility and your future! I'm worried about you, you know. All school is to you is one big party, making out with Katie in the halls, skipping classes, cussing teachers, pulling pranks on others, laughing it up in the halls with your friends, it's just one big popularity-!" Mervin was cut off by Henry's defense:

"Oh shut up!" he yelled, while it was Sheila's turn to cover the twins' ears. "All you do is get into everyone else's business and try to make everyone and everything perfect! Well guess what? That's never gonna happen! I'm gonna be outa this place sooner than you think!"

"Henry..." Sheila tried. He stopped her with a look of hate and despair.

"Wait, what do you mean you're going to be out of this place? Are you planning on _leaving_?" Mervin asked.

"Oh, no Henry you cant! You simply cant! You'll have no place to go! And mom and dad will miss you and-!"

"Look, I don't need your crap, okay? I know what I'm doin'."

"...when?" Mervin asked his brother, indicating the time he planned on ditching the family and living on his own. Sheila looked to him with bewilderment, to think her brother gave no argument!

"I don' know. I'm still working it out with Katie. She's gonna live with me. Kinda like my wife." Henry smiled at the thought. He _had _loved her, and she _did _agree to live with him...

"How are you gonna get a job? You have the intelligence of an armadillo, no offense." Wesley asked. Henry eyed him coldly.

"I'll keep my job at Bueno Nacho, working the register like I've been doing. What's wrong with that, huh?"

"But working at the register won't

"Oh, you got it all don't you, little miss perfect! Subjected to nothing but what mom and dad allow you! They control your life and you do _nothing _about it! They're set on you becoming a teacher, getting married, having kids-!"

"Well what's wrong with that? It surely sounds like a nice future. And I love teaching." Sheila said.

"Yeah, Henry, just because mom and dad wants your sister to do something doesn't mean _she_ doesn't want to. We're all just looking out for you, Henry. I mean, _I'm _still searching for what I want to do...but you are just so free with what you do you never think of the consequences!"

"Life _has _no consequences, Mervin. Not where I stand."

"But one day, Henry. You'll do something wrong, you'll make the wrong choice-!"

"Just shut up and play your stupid card game with the twins. And _don't _tell mom and dad about the plan or I'll make all your lives a living hell...at home _and _at school."

But what Henry didn't know was that this threat would come true for him, and all his siblings sooner than they thought. Sheila and Mervin got quiet, and they resumed their game with the twins. Throughout the argument they knew to be silent and let their older siblings deal it out-while they concentrated on each other, trying to block out the family's imperfections as best as they could. Henry, all the while, daydreamed of tonight, possibly:

"_Henry, my man! You made it!" Marshall shouted, holding a cup in his hands, walking over to his best friend to give him a hug. "Welcome to the party!"_

"_Man, this place is tight! You really fixed it up!" they were in the backyard; lights decorated the outside, the pool was warm, glistening and inviting...several people were in the jacuzzi, mainly couples. Henry immediately thought of Katie._

"_Hey, did Katie get here yet?" he asked Marshall._

"_No, not yet. Hey, but while you wait, come and hang with the guys. Relax, have a drink. I'll make sure everything goes smooth tonight. I stocked my folk's room with everything you need."_

_Henry's mood immediately brightened up. He could always count on his friend._

_Marshall handed Henry a red plastic cup, and invited him to a group of guys. Henry sniffed the clear liquid inside the cup. It smelled strongly of some kind of liquor, probably vodka. _

'_...what the hell' Henry thought. He took a large gulp. It couldn't hurt to get a little drunk tonight._

"_Hey, babe. Henry."_

_Henry turned around to a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. _

"_Hey there."_

_Henry approached her and gave her a soft kiss. They held hands._

"_You two kill me sometimes, you know that? Never saw a better couple." Marshall commented, taking a sip from his cup. Katie looked to Henry and smile._

_The night would go nicely, Henry and Katie would spend some time together, but not too much time, maybe they'd cuddle a bit in the jacuzzi, chatting it up with the rest of the party guests, mainly the cool kids from school. And they'd all be seniors, of course, just like Henry. Nobody from any other grade, who would know anything about any one of Henry's siblings. Mervin was a junior, and Henry knew some cool juniors who'd always joke about how much of a nerd Mervin was. Except, Mervin really wasn't a nerd at all. He was just nice, always looking out for everybody but himself. _

_After they spend some time in the jacuzzi, they'd go inside the house, and up to Marshall's parents' room, to be alone. And that's when it all would happen._

'_But what if it didn't go as planned?' Henry thought. 'What if she didn't want to do it?'_

_Henry would lure Katie to the bed, they would kiss, passionately, but Katie would be a bit uneasy. Then Henry would slide his hand down to her waistline, then slip his fingers under-_

"_What are you doing?" she would ask, breaking off this kiss._

"_I...I thought..."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, we've been together a pretty long time and i think that it's about time that we..."_

"_No! Henry, no I'm not ready for that." or she would make up some kind of excuse, like she was one of those people who wanted to wait until after marriage. But Henry knew she wasn't, so he shook of that fear and started the scene over in his head._

_Henry would lure Katie to the bed, they would kiss, passionately, but Katie would be a bit uneasy. Then Henry would slide his hand down to her waistline, then slip his fingers under her little skirt and slowly slide down her pants and underwear. Welcoming, she would assist him, then wrap her tiny hands around his waist and pull down his zipper, slowly, and slide down his jeans and underwear. She would unbutton his cool cotton shirt (unlike Mervin's geeky sweaters, usually in some kind of gay color like purple), and then she would unbutton hers, and then Henry would slide his hands to the back of her bra, and with one little snap he would-_

_And then, someone would walk in on them._

'_No,' Henry thought, 'I would have locked the door.'_

_But what if someone unlocks it?_

'_I'll have a damn chair to hold it, nobody will walk in.'_

_Starting over the scene, Henry continued... _

_She would unbutton his cool cotton shirt (unlike Mervin's geeky sweaters, usually in some kind of gay color like purple), and then she would unbutton hers, and then Henry would slide his hands to the back of her bra, and with one little snap he would undo her little pink lacy brassiere and toss it aside...and then the question of safety would come up._

"_Do you have a condom?" Katie would ask._

"_Um...shoot" Henry would say. It's like him to forget something as important as a condom. But Marshall would have supplied something like that, right? He said he would have everything ready! Well no, Henry would figure, after getting up and searching for one. Marshall couldn't supply something like _that. _Henry knew too well that was one responsibility he should have taken. _

"_Well, who needs condoms?" he would say, going back to the bed and to his undressed girlfriend. "I'm free of diseases and I'll just pull out before anything happens."_

_Not thinking and in the heat of the moment, Katie would sweetly say "Okay"._

_And they would do it. And it would be perfect. And it would be the best night of their lives. And they would be so happy, and their relationship would be better than ever._

_And then a few weeks later, Katie would announce that she's pregnant._

_Henry figured he couldn't win, he was too paranoid. There were so many things to think over-he would have to remember to buy condoms, lock the door, and above all else keep cool._

_Heck, that was no problem, Henry was the coolest kid in school._

This entire time Henry was looking out the window, at the clear blue sky. Sheila, Mervin, Wendell and Wesley were still playing cards. They had finished Go Fish and were starting a new game of Cheat, where you have to tell whether or not a person is cheating by the number of cards the person has, compared to the number of cards in the deck. It was a fairly hard game.

Henry watched the sky, trying to figure a way out of his house without his siblings ratting on him and getting to that party...or better yet, a way out of his life. He just felt so...so _empty. _

And then, Henry noticed something. Something that snapped him out of dreamland and back to reality.

In the sky, was a sort of rainbow dot. It was small, but it was pretty. It was almost like a star in the middle of day, with all different colors.

But as Henry watched closely, he realized the dot was getting bigger.

...and bigger...and bigger...

Big enough until Henry could see that it wasn't just a pretty, rainbow dot in the sky. It was some kind of meteor...or comet...it was something from space, and it was coming closer and closer...and it was only after minutes of being mesmerized by this strange colored rock that Henry realized something important:

It was coming right at him.

No...not him. _Them. _Henry and his sister, and his three brothers.

Henry looked back at his siblings with a horrified face. Sheila noticed.

"What's wrong, Henry? You look frightened."

In his head spoke words that Henry will later say on in his new life_...'Lady Fate came a'knockin', and she knocked hard.'_

In that last second of time they had before they met their danger, Henry swarmed up Sheila, Mervin, Wendell and Wesley, and embraced them in a protective hug like that would save them from the harm. Henry, in that instant, showed strength and bravery, showing he would risk his life and protect his family, out of any tiny bit of heart he showed when it came down to it.

Mervin was almost frightened by Henry's embrace, in that split second they had. He seemed to have thought, 'Why is Henry hugging us? He never hugs us!'. Mervin acted meek and almost afraid of Henry's attitude, wondering what he could have possibly been doing it for. Mervin attempted to shrink out of Henry's grasp, thinking it to be a bit much of a shock for him.

Wendell and Wesley, under Henry's hug, were a bit scared and shocked, too, of Henry's unexpected actions. But each of the twins looked to the other and almost seemed to think the same thing, wishing their family could be more like this; greater, bigger, and easier to connect and get along with. The twins got along with each other and absorbed with each other more than their other siblings...if only they were triplets, or quadruplets even...

But Sheila was the only one who wasn't scared in any way. In fact, she was a little angry. First, she was disappointed in her brother Henry when he talked about moving out. Sheila knew he didn't have any skills to get a proper job that would pay sufficiently, and also knew he would have dropped out of school if he had gone through with leaving. Sheila grew almost angry at her brother for being so irresponsible, when he was supposed to be the older brother, and she and Mervin seemed to be the ones taking care of the family, not him. He gave a bad example to the twins, and shouldn't be letting their parents down. An almost firing rage silently glowed in Sheila's heart...she held a strong, flaming power inside of her that, even though very, very faint, would not go away.

In that split second, Henry, Sheila, Wendell and Wesley performed this quick actions and felt these emotions. But after that split second passed, the comet striked their tree house. It broke the tree and crashed the house in hundreds of pieces, causing an immense explosion. The siblings didn't feel a thing. All they did was pass out; everything went black.

But underneath the rubble of what was left of the smoking, charred scene, the comet dispersed into four colored, smaller comets-blue, purple, green and red, which traveled crazily in the air until it found the five limp bodies of the Parker family, hidden beneath the ruins, partially under the ground within the immense ditch the blast made. The blue comet dissolved into Henry, the purple comet dissolved into Mervin, the green into Sheila and the Red into Wendell and Wesley.

The blast had awoken the shock, panic, and incredibility of the town, especially the neighbors. Sarah and Daniel Parker were called home, only to cry out in pain of the sight of the destroyed tree house, where their children were soon found, thankfully only half-dead, beneath the rubble. They were all immediately rushed to the hospital.


	2. Bird Bird Bird

**Rainbow** by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into million of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow"_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and fave! =]

...

"Henry...Henry?" said a voice, soft yet panicked. "Henry, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Henry's vision was black, until he opened his eyes slowly, and the vision of his girlfriend Katie faded in. He looked at her, took a minute to take in her appearance, and smiled.

"Hi." he whispered. He felt very weak, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Nor was he sure of where he was. And then, he remembered the comet. His eyes widened a bit, and Katie stopped him before he could get up.

"You and your brothers and sister are in the Go City hospital, Henry. You were taken there after...after the accident. They had to _dig _for you all, under the ruins of the tree house. Henry, there's this giant, and I mean _giant...ditch_ now where half your yard was. Part of your housewas _destroyed_ from the blast. Oh, Henry _everyone _is nonstop talking about this in the town, it's _huge. _It made national news, it's all over! This morning I checked my e-mail on Yahoo and right there, you saw the bird's eye view of your home and of the block, with the giant headline "**COMET STRIKES GO CITY FAMILY**" and it talks about you, and your siblings..."

"Are they okay?" Henry stopped her.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"_Who? _My _siblings_, Katie. Mervin, Sheila, Wendell and Wesley?"

"Oh. Yeah, they're fine I guess. Oh, but I was so worried for you, baby!" Katie leaned down to give Henry a compassionate hug. She began crying a little bit. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

Henry groaned, and attempted to pick up his arm. He wiped his eyes, and rested his hand on his fore head.

"How long were we out?"

"Well...you were only out for a couple of hours. You made the fastest recovery, you know. The doctor said you came out pretty strong."

"And the others?"

"They took longer, but they're okay now. I suppose they're all sleeping, or something. You woke up earlier...don't you remember?"

Henry thought, but thinking too hard made him ache. "No." he finally said.

Katie looked to him with a sad face. "I was right next to you when you woke up, right? You remember that, don't you?"

Henry couldn't remember a thing. But Katie's face was very disappointed.

"Um...yeah, sure I do."

Katie smiled. Then, she made a face. "You look a little pale, you know. Your skin seems...different, somehow. And your hair, too. It looked different before but now it _really _is beginning to look different, the more I look at you."

Henry made a face, too. "What do you mean?"

"Um...your hair seems...I don't know...darker. And the color looks...I don't know, just _different_. Like someone put a little bit of dye in your shampoo or something. But don't worry, it's not that noticeable. Other than that you're just a little pale. Maybe I should get the doctor, tell him you're awake?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, okay."

Katie smiled. "Okay." she said, giving her boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

Henry couldn't stop thinking about how the others were doing. He wanted to see them very badly. It wasn't like him to be so concerned for them, but it's all he was able to think about. Even when Katie was talking, Henry kept thinking about what Mervin, Sheila, and the twins were doing. Were they sleeping? Were they awake? Were they _okay_? Katie's words didn't seem too convincing. And what did she say about him looking different? Henry was in desperate desire for a mirror.

Katie had left the room, and when she did, Henry decided he would try to get up. He had hardly any wires attached to him (for they had taken most of them out a couple of hours ago), so he wasn't being attached to the bed or anything.

Henry was afraid of getting super dizzy or falling, or fainting or something when he got up, so he got up slowly. He grabbed on to the bed frame, sat up, slowly pulled his legs off the bed so they were dangling off the sides, moved his torso sideways with his legs, and slowly slid down the bed onto the floor. When his feet touched the cold linoleum, he immediately straightened up and was standing, without problem, in the hospital room. It surprised him how healed he felt.

There was a wall mirror on the other side of the room, so Henry carefully, but without problem walked over to it and looked back at himself.

Katie was right. He _did _look different. He had grown quite pale, rather than his usual somewhat-tanned self. His black hair had some kind of strange _tint _to it. In the light it almost looked like a dark black-blue. But that probably had to do with the fact that the room was blue, and it was mixing up Henry's vision.

When Henry stared at himself even more, he widened his eyes. Not only was his skin and hair a little different, but his _body _was different. Henry didn't notice it before, but mainly his upper torso had increased in size largely. Henry couldn't decide whether he was swollen from the accident, or he had morphed into Go City's next wrestling champion. At least, that's what it looked like. But Henry knew well that he was swollen, it was obvious, and all these strange changes upon him had to do with the damage from the crater blast. He wasn't sure why his hair was a different color, but he could understand the paleness and the swollen torso. He reminded himself to ask the doctor when he saw him.

After looking at himself for several minutes, Henry decided he needed to see how his siblings were doing. But just as he was about to walk out the door, Katie, Sarah and Daniel Parker, Henry's parents, and the Parker family's doctor walked in.

"Ohh, my _baby!" _cried Sarah, flailing her little arms at her son, clutching onto him tightly. "You're okay!" Tears began to choke her. Daniel Parker had to take her away, holding her in his arms. He shushed her, as the doctor introduced himself.

"Ah, Mr. Parker. I just knew you would make a fast recovery! Such a healthy and _lucky _boy you are." said the doctor. He introduced himself. "Hello, son. My name is Doctor George. You probably don't remember me when you woke up before?" Dr. George was a bit lanky, with thick red hair, a long nose, broad shoulders, and had a bit of a whiny voice.

Henry was about to shake his head no, but he remembered that Katie was in the room.

"Um, yeah a little bit." he said.

"Splendid! What a great, healthy mind you have! Everything looks to be just fine with you, boy. But I'd like to do a bit of a quick checkup on a few things, if you don't mind."

"No problem. Hey doc, everyone else okay?" Henry asked, as Doctor George got out his stethoscope, slipped in under Henry's hospital gown and listened to his chest. He began making faces when he answered Henry's question.

"Oh yes, everyone's fine for the most part. You, Henry, made the fastest recovery out of all of them, that most likely having to do with the fact that you're the oldest _My your heart beat is extraordinarily strong...!_"When Dr. George said that last part, he said it with astonishment and disbelief, and wrote it down on Henry's medical file.

_''What the hell does me being the oldest have to do with anything' _Henry asked himself.

_'And by a year too?'_

Henry figured the doctor most likely was just trying to make something up to make him feel better.

"The others are dealing with a few minor medical impediments. Your brother Mervin, for example, woke up nearly purple from bruising. Your other brothers, the twins; they woke with high fevers, and your sister awoke a little green. She hasn't spewed yet, but it's bound to happen." Dr. George chuckled.

"Hey doc, what if your hair turns colors a bit. What's that from?" Henry asked, finally.

"_Hair _turn colors? I've never heard of anything like that. If you're out in the sun and your hair gets lighter that's one thing, but I have no knowledge of any medical reason for why hair should turn _colors_. Why do you ask, son?"

"Oh, don't you see it? My hair is blue or somethin'."

The doctor squinted his eyes and looked directly into Henry's scalp, where he claimed to be a color change.

"I see nothing, boy. Maybe we should check your eyesight next." he joked.

"No, no, really. Katie, didn't you say-?"

"Hmm?" she looked, surprised, as if she wasn't paying attention. "Well I thought it looked different before, baby. Probably the lighting."

The doctor looked as if he had just remembered something very strange.

Henry hesitated. "No but-" he stopped himself, and sighed. "What about the swelling? How'm I doin' with that?" he asked.

The doctor tilted his little glasses and looked at Henry's torso.

"Yes, I thought I could have identified that as swelling. I wasn't sure at first, you almost fooled me thinking it to be muscle! But I guess two eyes are better than one, eh?"

Henry arched an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'four eyes are better than two'?" he corrected.

The doctor paused, thought for a moment, and beamed to his patient.

"What a quick boy, so smart!"

_Earlier, before Henry's 2nd Awakening_...

In Mervin's room, a nurse was beside his bed when he woke up for the first time.

"Uggh...uhh?" he moaned, slowly opening his eyes. When he realized where he was, he was immediately confused. The main thing that seemed to be on his mind beside the confusion, however, was the pain he was in. Mervin moaned some more.

"Uhhhhhhhhgghhhhhh..."

The nurse beside him shushed him. "It's okay, you have bruising and some minor bodily injuries, but everything's going to be okay. I'm going to call in the doctor and notify him that you're awake."

Mervin's body swarmed with pain. He didn't even hear the nurse. Not only was his skin entirely purple from bruises, but his entire body, to Mervin, felt like it was in several convulsions at once. Like his body wanted to morph into some kind of different shape or form, but his bones and everything wouldn't let it happen. Mervin felt like he had something inside him, trying to push it's way through out of his body, but backwards...almost like something was trying to push it's way through _into _his body, all over.

Mervin felt like his body was being pressured on all possible sides, almost like it wanted to get smaller.

The doctor rushed in as Mervin continued to groan. Mervin wasn't one to complain about anything ever, but this was one exception. He couldn't help it. If someone touched him he'd probably howl.

He wasn't doubting himself when the nurse injected him with morphine. The entire hospital could have heard him. That one prick of the needle sent him into convulsions. The doctor was accompanied by several nurses, and they all had to hold him to the bed. Their hands, touching his body, sent him even worse into the intense, painful torture. His cries echoed out the hospital room. They were going to close the door to block out the noise, but several nurses and nurse's attendants kept swarming in. The struggle seemed to go on forever. In reality, it lasted about seven minutes.

"Son, you need to relax. I can't dose you with anesthesia just yet, the morphine is still settling in. Try and feel its effects, and _please _try and contain your cries. Relax, Mervin. I'll explain everything to you, just relax..."

As he said these words, Mervin seemed to _slowly_ slip out of his state of panic and relax as the doctor asked him to. He breathed heavily; _in...out...in...out..._his chest rose high and low, and he clutched onto his bed sheets.

"What..._happened?_" he managed to say, through his teeth, biting his tongue. The hands were slowly being retrieved from his body, and Mervin's body just relaxed a little more each time a hand was removed. He wasn't swollen like Henry was, but he was bruised, very badly. His entire body was _purple_. A solid distribution of the color purple. In fact, the doctor murmured to a nurse, low enough so Mervin could not hear:

"This has to be..._by far _the worst bruising I have ever seen in my entire life of medical research."

As Mervin finally took in the effects of the morphine and seemed to calm down enough, the doctor attempted to explain:

"My name is Doctor George. I am your doctor."

Mervin nod his head in understanding.

"Now...I don't know how much of this you are going to believe right now, but you _and _your three brothers and sister are currently in the Go City hospital right now."

Mervin again nod his head. He wondered why on Earth would that be hard to believe.

"You five are here because, well, a...a _comet _had struck all of you..._my, _it sounds absurd when I say it myself, but you all have the injuries to _prove_ it, I must say."

It took Mervin a minute to get that.

"A...a _what? _Did you say a _comet_?" he croaked.

"I did, son." Dr. George whispered.

Mervin blinked. "...a comet."

He didn't say it as a question. It was more like a questionable _statement_. He thought the doctor was joking.

"A _comet_, that's right_. _It hit your tree house."

Mervin tried to laugh, but he knew it would cost his nerves a bit, so he decided at last minute not to.

"That is honestly the most impossible thing I have ever heard. If a comet had hit our tree house we would all have been dead, my siblings and I."

The doctor sighed.

Mervin widened his eyes. If the doctor _was _telling the truth, then was it possible that one of his siblings had actually-

"Everyone has survived." the doctor quickly assured him, seeing the fear in Mervin's eyes. His limp, lanky, deep purple body was just so _sickening _to look at. Dr. George also noticed something strange: Mervin's _hair _was a bit purple, too.

"You need to rest, son." Dr. George whispered, lowering himself on the edge of the bed. He tried hard not to in any way touch the patient. "What you need now...is _rest_. Your brothers and sister are fine, you can see them when you're well, but the pain is going to be too much for you if you stay awake, so try to get some sleep as best as you can. Hmm?"

Mervin groaned. As the doctor walked out of the room, and Mervin closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep, he had a strange but sudden jealous hatred for Dr. George. He wanted the doctor to be in _his _room, pay attention to _him, _and not anyone else. Even if it was Henry or Sheila or the twins. For a strange reason, Mervin didn't care about knowing if his siblings were okay or not. He wanted the doctor to focus on him getting better, and no one else.

He was content enough, eventually, with the nurse who stayed by his bedside.

...

Wesley and Wendell awoke mainly in confusion, and Sarah was beside them. Wesley began coughing, which alerted the room of their consciousness. Wendell squinted at the bright white room.

"Oh, my boys!" Sarah exclaimed in a hushed, relieved tone, running to them and hugging each of her twins.

"M-mom?" Wendell called. "Wha...what happened?"

"Where are we?" Wesley asked.

"Oh, you two are in the hospital, along with your sister and your brothers, oh there was a terrible accident..."

Then, the doctor came in.

"Ah, the twins are up." he spoke softly. The two were adjusting to their surroundings.

"Mom, I have a headache." Wesley groaned.

"You know the boys look a little red..." the doctor commented, trailing off. He went over to Wendell and placed the back of his hand to his forehead. "No fever...hmm" He looked terribly confused. Not just by the twins, but of the entire Parker family. Their conditions were abnormal, defying all medical theories.

Dr. George grabbed the nurse. "Check their temperatures, just to make sure. And give this boy something for his headache." Dr. George looked to the other twin. "Does your head hurt, too boy?"

Wendell gave a little moan. "Er...a little bit, yeah."

Dr. George chuckled. "Twins. It's scary how alike they can be."

_"Thank God there's only two of them..." _Sarah joked. Dr. George chuckled again. Sarah sighed, and looked at her sons. "You boys feel okay, though?" she felt Wesley's forehead. "You boys honestly do look extremely red."

"So it's not just me!" Dr. George exclaimed. "I want to look into that...do you have their temperatures, yet?" he asked the nurse.

The indicated nurse had just finished Wesley's temperature. "99.4" she reported.

"Hm, so they _do _have a fever."

"Let me check the other's temperature..." the nurse murmured. The doctor barely heard her, but figured he heard her correctly, for she went over to the other twin, Wendell, and took his temperature as well.

"Hey where's dad?" Wendell asked, as the nurse took his temperature.

"Oh, he went to go get some coffee at the hospital cafeteria in the main lobby. He'll be up soon." Sarah said softly, not trying to sound to harsh, as if her voice would harm her children's ears.

"Oh." Wendell replied.

"99.4" the nurse reported, when she had finished.

"Wow. Same _exact _temperature!" the doctor exclaimed.

"My boys...my twins!" Sarah whispered, looking at her sons with teary eyes.

"Oh, mom...please don't cry." Wesley said.

"Yeah mom, don't cry." said Wendell.

Sarah wiped a tear from her right eye. "Oh, but I can't help it. My children are in the hospital from what an accident..."

"What _did _happen, mom?" asked Wendell.

"You never told us." said Wesley.

"You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" the doctor asked.

The twins wrinkled their eyebrows. They looked like they were trying really hard to remember.

"Oh don't strain your memories, dear. You were all hit by some kind of...comet, or meteor or something. It's being analyzed by some science department...or something...they had asked permission to take a look and study it,"

Suddenly, Wendell started laughing. "A _comet_? Yeah, right! That's pretty funny, mom."

Wesley chuckled.

"So what _really _happened?"

Nobody said anything in reply. Sarah, the doctor, and the nurse just looked at the boys with blank faces. After a long pause, the twins realized their mother was telling the truth.

"But...a _comet_?" Wesley exclaimed.

"I know it sounds..._surreal, _but its true." Sarah cooed.

"I could hardly believe it myself, before I saw it on the news!" Dr. George chuckled. Then, he turned serious again. "Are you _sure _you boys don't remember anything?"

Wesley and Wendell looked to each other. There was a silence. Then...

"...vaguely." Wendell whispered. He was still looking to his twin.

Wendell and Wesley remembered being hugged by their brother Henry, which they remembered being scarily abnormal of him to do. They remembered looking at each other, as they did now, wishing their family was more like them. They remembered wishing that they could connect with their family more, the twins, as they connected with each other. They had hoped to be more than just twins. They had hoped to be a larger team, a larger group, like triplets, or quintuplets, or more. They hadn't been able to understand their brother Henry-not just with the embrace thing, but with everything else. He was such a rebel in the family, corrupting the innocence that Wendell and Wesley used to be a part of, used to love...the innocence the twins will soon represent in the future. They haven't exactly connected with Sheila or Mervin, either. Not like they connected with each other. They wished the world was one person-Wendell and Wesley. The twins _were _one person, or at least they felt that way. The Parker twins wished, more importantly, they had a stronger say in the family. They were the youngest...they were the outcasts. Wendell and Wesley wished to be a stronger, larger voice. Maybe, if there were more on their side, they could make a few more decisions on where their family was going. Maybe they could prevent Henry from going down the wrong path, or protect Sheila and Mervin from being corrupted as well. It was a strange wish, but its what the Parker twins remembered wishing.

"Well...I suppose it's best for the boys to get some sleep, now." Dr. George concluded.

Sarah sighed. She got up, and left her boys to check on her other hospitalized children. Wendell and Wesley, exhausted, had no problem falling back asleep.

...

Sheila's nurse was startled when she turned around, seeing the young female patient awake. Her torso was up from the bed, and she had an almost angry expression on her face. That, and her skin was a pale green color.

"Oh, miss! Lie down, slowly. How do you feel? Does your stomach hurt?"

Sheila looked to the nurse with half horrified, half angry eyes.

"My _stomach_? No. Why am I in the hospital? What happened?" she asked, now curious of her strange environment.

Sheila suddenly realized her father, Daniel, watching the news on the other side of the room. He was sitting in a faded green plush chair, with his back to his daughter. He was intently watching the screen on the small television mounted on the wall. Sheila soon became immersed in the story unfolding before her eyes.

"The Parker children-Henry, Mervin, Sheila, Wendell and Wesley, still remain in the Go City hospital under privileged supervision. The five children all seem to be _okay_, thank God."

The news lady, reporting, turned back to her coworkers sitting around her in the main broadcasting.

"What a tragic story. You don't seem to hear of this kind of thing around Go City." a fellow news reporter commented. The others nod their head in agreement, and murmured their agreeable responses.

"A comet! Who would think! It's surely a _miracle _those children survived." one said.

"Oh, absolutely. Absolutely. It's unthinkable. Go City hasn't had this big of a story since the 1990 power plant explosion. And even so, that story was _nothing _compared to this. Just the media attention itself is baffling-and not to mention the utter surrealism of it all." another said.

Sheila widened her eyes. "WHAT?" she exclaimed. Daniel Parker turned around, finally realizing her daughter's awakening, and finally breaking away from the television screen.

"Oh, Sheila!" Daniel spoke, hurrying over to her side. "Sheila, Sheila, Sheila!" he cried.

"What the-?" Sheila tried asking about what she just heard, but couldn't think of a question.

"I guess you just heard all of that, huh? Well, better believe it, kiddo. You don't know how lucky you kids are. Your mom and I were so scared at first..."

"Wait..."you kids"? And...wait...Henry, Mervin-"

"Yes, yes, and the twins. They were hit, too. You're all in the hospital. You're all fine."

Sheila sighed, before looking around the room with searching eyes. "But...what...?"

Daniel Parker yawned. "Goodness, honey bunch I'm getting tired. I'm going to go get your mom and tell her you're awake." as he got up from Sheila's bed, he yawned again. "And then I'm getting a cup of coffee!"

Sheila didn't know what to say. She just watched as her father walked out of the room. The nurse, who has been beside Sheila with a worried expression the entire time, finally spoke:

"Miss Parker?"

Suddenly, Sheila broke her concentration from the nurse when she heard a _loud_, piercing scream. It echoed through the halls like a plague. It was _haunting_, and sweeping through Sheila's room in irregular patterns. The sound alone could have been a soundtrack for a horror movie. Sheila leaned forward to see through the open door and into the hallway. Several nurses kept swarming through a nearby door, obviously to the source of the noise. As Sheila painfully listened to the sound, she widened her eyes in realization.

"Is that...Mervin?" Sheila asked with a horrified face. "He sounds like he's in extreme pain!"

"Are you _sure _you feel okay, miss?" the nurse said, ignoring her revelation, seeming to be more concerned with her health and well being.

"_Yes, _I'm _fine._" Sheila wondered what the nurse was so worked up about. Sure, she was hit by a comet but she felt okay and everything.

"I want to see my brother. Take me to him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, miss."

Sheila wrinkled her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"The doctor has specific orders that each of you stay in your rooms and try to _rest_."

"Well I'm not _tired_. I want to see-"

"You _must _be. Or at least you will be. You were all in a terrible incident, and I can only guess that it led to terrible results on your health. Please, Miss Parker, try to get some rest."

"For the last time I'm not tired! I'm not sleeping until I see my brothers! Where's Mervin? Which room is he in? He sounded close."

With that, Sheila got up and was about to run out the door to see her brother. She was too concerned for him to care for her own health. That is, until she stopped short after passing by a mirror. Sheila squinted her eyes at the sight-her skin was uncommonly a pale-green color.

"...woah." Sheila whispered. As Mervin's screams immersed the hospital, through the room and through Sheila's ears, the nurse lay a hand on the patient's shoulder and led her back to the bed.

"Lay down, dear." the nurse whispered.

The only thing Sheila seemed to hear was Mervin's scream. For some reason, it made her mad. The nurse's hand, the sickening view of the hospital atmosphere, her brother's scream of pain that seemed to go on endlessly...it was _enraging_. Sheila had never been this mad in her life. She never got mad at all. But for some reason, the only emotion inside of her seemed to be wrath.

Sheila's hands began to itch. The tips of her fingers, her nails, hurt the most. Her hands began to heat up-they became so hot, that Sheila looked at them in fear. She asked the nurse for some ice. The pain was swelling, the heat was being raised up her arms. She expected to feel dizzy, but instead her mind felt clear. It was a very strange feeling. A feeling she had never felt before. So odd, that Sheila was astonished by this new girl blooming inside of her. Sheila Parker-the good girl, the perfect little smart girl, the perfect sister, waiting in line for a perfect future as a school teacher, to have a husband and maybe some kids. It's what she's always wanted her entire life. But Sheila's life seemed anything but perfect and clear at that moment. Her hands itched with pain intensely-Sheila moaned at the pain, wailing throughout the hospital room. She screamed-"they burn, they burn!" for her hands were indeed burning. And then, instantaneously, as the nurse came back with a small, clear plastic bag of ice-

Sheila's hands lit on fire.

The girl screamed. Her hands were in lime green flames, which were a strange sight to see, yes, but Sheila didn't care about that. The young, 15 year old girl flailed her hands in the air in panic, running over to the bed, with blankets to smother the flame. Halfway on her sprinted journey Sheila halted and fell to the ground, rolling around. She screamed, rolling, as the doctor and Sheila's parents came rushing in. The nurse simply stood there, astonished. The flames had gone out.

_Meanwhile_...

Wendell and Wesley had awoken from their short naps, not being tired after all. Wendell got up from his bed, slowly, and looked over to his brother's bed. It was empty.

Wendell wondered where his brother had went. He was in a short state of panic, when he was tapped behind on the shoulder. Wendell turned around to his brother...glowing red.

"Wesley! You're glowing!"

Wesley said nothing but looking down at his red body. Wendell widened his eyes in amazement as he looked down...and his body was glowing red as well. Wendell, staring at his twin brother, was tapped on the shoulder yet again. He turned around, again...and saw his glowing twin brother...again.

"Huh?" he exclaimed, turning back around to see not only his brother but now two more of his brother. He flipped around again to see three more clones.

Wesley shrieked in terror, coming in view of the sight. He had just walked in the room, coming from the bathroom.

"AAH!" he yelled, as Wendell ran to him, hiding from the now dozen clones standing before them.

"It's...us!" Wesley shouted.

The clones did nothing but stand around the hospital room and look at the Parker twins. Then, they began to collect and gather into the Parker twins. They shrieked and looked down at themselves, still glowing red.

"What the...?"

Soon enough the twins were just themselves again, and they heard shouts across the hall-

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Mervin shrieked, for his body shook with convulsions. The several nurses beside him tried calming him, getting ready the necessary injections. They had held his arms down, when his body started to glow a purple color. Their hands soon retreated as they saw the unknown substance about the patient. Mervin continued to scream and shout, as the glow took it's effects. Mervin's body...his bones, his flesh, his organs broke the medical possibilities as it _shrunk_. Mervin's scream grew fainter and fainter, as he disappeared behind the covers of the hospital bed. Mervin panicked, trying to grasp the covers. His hands shrunk further and further, unable eventually to grasp them. Within seconds he had disappeared, and a small object, under the bed sheets, was moving around like a hidden mouse. Seconds later Mervin grew again, back out from the covers, panting heavily and glowing purple. He was horrid sight to see-Mervin had gone through so much pain, he was sweating immensely, his eyes were bug-eyed, and was panting heavily and wheezing. Eventually, the purple glow faded, and, the several nurses stood back, staring at this amazing discovery standing inches before them. Mervin, panicked, was looking around at their expressions. They mirrored his-eyes of fear, amazement, and disbelief. Mervin cringed at the pain, as he was shrinking yet again...

"What was that noise?" Henry asked, hearing Mervin's cry. He was still being looked at by Doctor George. He had heard Mervin's cry before, but couldn't recognize it as his brother's. But now...there was something in the scream that he found to identify correctly with.

"Mervin? Is he the one making that sound?"

Doctor George looked to his patient. "Yes...he was screeching before, when he first woke...we had to-"

Dr. George was cut off by a nurse's scream. He heard several other screams as well, following not too long after it-the screams of Sheila, Wendell, and Wesley Parker.

Henry waited for no signal. He instantly ran out of the room.

"Henry, wait!" Daniel shouted.

"Son...!" Dr. George yelled.

Henry didn't listen to them. He ran to the screams of his siblings.

_'Why am I doing this? It isn't like me to care so much!' _Henry thought. The sentence crossed his mind several times, but always seemed to push it aside.

A few rooms away was the closest-Mervin's room. He jerked his head inside, watching the sight of his brother in pain.

Mervin was standing now, and about five nurses surrounded him in readied positions. Their stances were defensive, yet ready-to-pounce at Mervin all the same. Mervin had his face lifted to the cieling. His neck was stretched, his eyes shut as tight as Mervin could possibly attempt, and he was biting his lip. He was glowing on and off, on and off purple. He shrank a few inches, then grew a few inches parallel to the action of the colored glow around him.

Henry's gaze was cut off by his sister Sheila, screaming. Henry turned his head, and she was whizzing past him in the hallway, with a horrified face. She had her hands lifted up in the air. They were on fire. They were on _green_ fire.

Henry looked behind his sister-dozens and dozens of Wendell and Wesleys were running out of their room, into the halls recklessly, glowing red. The real twins ran out, glowing, looking around their clones with expressions similar to that of one who had just saw a ghost. In their case, several ghosts that looked just like them.

Henry cried out-_'What's going on to this family?' _across the halls-a pain that had been lingering inside of him was boiling to the surface now, and Henry couldn't take it any longer. He shouted like Mervin had, and dropped to his knees. Mervin was still inside his room-but Sheila, dozens of clones of the twins, and a broken down Henry was the sight that Dr. George, Sarah, and Daniel opened to. Sarah cried out-Daniel widened his eyes in terrified amazement...and Dr. George had a look that could not be described into words. Pure and utter disbelief. Any knowledge he had of medicine, any knowledge he gained throughout half his entire life, crumbled at this very sight.

Henry cried out again. This time, it lingered and echoed, and Henry began to glow a deep blue color. Like his siblings, the glow swirled around him like a force field. Henry, fed up with the pain, and the angst, and the sight of his family in pain, got up quickly and banged his body against the wall, for he felt faint and dizzy.

In the process, the wall cracked and shook.

Henry, aware of this strange reaction, adding to his angst, began to feel angrily curious.

Henry roared, and barged into the wall again. He continued to glow. The wall cracked again, larger, and shook, louder. He hit it again. And again. And again. And within five hits he broke through the wall. Mervin's wall. The wall came crumbling down like a broken cookie, and Henry, enraged, broke through the wall again with his large..._muscular _side. He broke through with one try this time.

This..._destruction_...this..._scene _the Parker children created in the hospital, was a horrific sight to see. A light was flashing in the brain of the many other patients watching this show. It made Sarah cry out; tears were streaming down her face. Daniel Parker looked as if he was to faint, but instead just looked to his mutated children with weary eyes. And Dr. George-he cried out, too, and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, but he did not know why. He felt so...ruined. And destroyed. Something had been broken inside of him. Something inside of him...something very deep inside of him...told him he was wrong to be a doctor. He had misplaced a passion in his life, that was just waiting to burst out of this fake impression of a doctor.

Another doctor from another room ran out of Dr. George.

"George! Dr. George Avarian!" the other doctor yelled. He ran over to the fallen man.

"What's wrong?"

Dr. George looked up from his hands to the other doctor, then back to the five Parker children; glowing, running, screaming, smashing, shrinking, cloning, burning...

"These children..." his whiny voice cried.

"Yes? Ave, what's wrong?"

Dr. George continued to watch the children, ignoring his coworker's nickname. The only thing that seemed to escape, in a whisper, out of his mouth was,

'_...that power...'_

Dr. George Avarian watched these...these..._powers_ being used by these idling teenagers. What a fantastic discovery, wasted on these..._children_! Dr. George forgot all about his corrupted education, the destroyed medical theories broken by this fateful situation. He was too mesmerized...to enraptured by this amazing sight. He envied it. He wanted it.

But he knew it was impossible. The rage, the angst inside of him poured out through his cries, and Dr. George got up. He rushed to his locker-with fidgety hands, he opened it, his eyes going straight to the little Eagle-like bird ornament dangling from the top. He grabbed his keys, and rushed to his car outside the hospital, without checking out or anything. He just left-left straight for his home.

'_...that power.' _His mind repeated. Over, and over it did. It raced, and raced until his mind was overflowing with angst. The light flashed off for him...and now he was coming home, to his apartment in Go City. He opened the door, rushed inside, closed the door...he stopped, passed his pet parakeet's cage and rushed straight into the bathroom. Dr. George grasped the countertops, as if he would have fallen if he hadn't. He looked at himself in the mirror, long and hard, before a new word flashed into his brain, for only a second. But a second was just enough:

'_Aviarius'_

Dr. George didn't know what the word meant, or how he came up with it in his mind, but he knew it sounded like his last name. And, actually, the word was...comforting. It was fitting. Was it an object? A name? Yes...it must be a name. _His _name, because it was so similar. But still...what did it mean?

George looked over, through the doorframe to his pet parakeet.

There was always something about birds that George liked...their freedom, their beauty, their power...

There was that word again. _Power._

These children...this night...this name...this passion...this corruption...

The visions were swirling in Dr. George Avarian's mind. They stuck, and they wouldn't go away. He had no idea why, what it all meant, but knew it was important.

It was a revelation.

It was a...a...

George stopped his train of thought. He stopped when he began looking straight into the eyes of his parakeet.

'_Birds...birds birds birds birds birds birds birds Aviarius birds birds birds birds Condor birds birds birds hummingbirds birds birds heat-seeking birds birds birds flamingo birds birds birds doom birds birds birds nest birds birds Aviarius villain'_

It was like a vision. A clear vision. Every single detail was in view. Round and round, the vision was so clear, his state of mind was stuck.

George Avarian. That night, for George Avarian's birds' eye view of the world was obstructed with corruption. Back at the hospital, Sarah and Daniel cried for their children; the news was spread fast-on the news, was the sight of the five Parker children...glowing, screaming, using their strange _'side effects'_, as the news liked to call it.

"_What is this terrible curse? What have they become?" _reported a witness at the hospital. It was one of the hopeless nurses.

'They have become monsters. Little monsters. Little _worms_.' George thought in his mind.

He chuckled. _Worms. _Birds _eat _worms.

He chuckled again.

Dr. George continued to watch the news until it finally ran out of news to tell. Never-ending. Why did _they _have all this media attention? They were mutated kids with powers. So _what_.

At the hospital Henry looked around to his siblings, suffering with whatever it is that had dawned upon them on this treacherous day. They were all glowing their different color. Henry grabbed his sister's firing hand, feeling the burning sensation, the sting. It seemed diluted, however, by his blue glow. He pulled her into Mervin's room. He grabbed Mervin's hand, and joined it with his and Sheila's. He ran, taking his brother and sister with him, back into the halls and grabbed the twins. He took their hands as well.

Together, the five Parker children, glowing blue, green, purple, and red, conjoined hands, creating a combination of glowing colors, a magenta-like color, with a darker, more condense center with their swirling colors unified.

They did not know it, but the Parker children had united into one family. One team. Their glow, swirling with each other, flew inside of them as a refreshing drug. The power-the unified power...it had an amazing, indescribable feeling. The family, together, was greatest at this point. They never wanted to leave their positions, surrounding each other, calming each other with the cooling sensation they gave around.

That is, of course, until the authorities came around.


	3. Super Hero High

Rainbow by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into million of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow"_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and fave! =]

...

After being settled down by the authorities, the crazed, glowing Parker children were sent home. No hospital dared to hold these mutants-Sarah and Daniel Parker pleaded for their children to be checked by all doctors and medical experts. For parents to see their children in this condition; how could they not wish for the best? They begged the hospital to take them, to look at their condition. They called hospitals all around Go City...eventually, all around the state of Illinois, all around the country...but none seemed to accept any deals.

However, the Middleton Institute of Technology-the place that was analyzing the comet that had blasted the Parker children and home; when Sarah Parker made her begging call, the Institute had agreed to take a look at the children's strange abilities, and test them. Analyze them. Experiment with them.

Sarah Parker sighed in relief. It was too good to be true.

The Parker family, because their house was destroyed, had to momentarily live in a small apartment within Go City, supplied by the government. They moved in the morning after the night at the hospital. The Parker children-Henry, Mervin, Sheila, Wendell and Wesley...they were terrified of themselves, each other, and the world around them. They could have almost been diagnosed with paranoia-at many instances they shook, they cried, they spoke in strange intervals, they shrieked. It was a terrible many days. It took nearly a week for the children to calm down from their convulsions and their terror and their insecurities. They were quiet most of the time, and did nothing but eat, bathe, sleep, and whatever else was necessary in the tiny apartment the family now had to resort to. As the week progressed, they grew braver to try braver things, like watch television.

There were difficulties, however. There was a fear of flicking past the news on the television, seeing a broadcast story about them. There was a fear of reading the paper, or going on the internet. Mervin had trouble sleeping. The twins separated from each other; they were never in the same room. Sheila cried out, claiming her hands were on fire, and she constantly took ice cold baths to stay calm. And Henry-he never said a word, never ate anything, never slept. All day, for days, he would simply stare into space and think of only God knows what.

'_...'_

Henry didn't think at all. He was like a mindless zombie, staring at nothing, thinking of nothing, expressing no feeling, no thoughts...the other Parker children progressed out of their glowing shells as the week progressed, but Henry could not. He remained a zombie. Almost every day the Parker family would be intruded by news reporters and talk show hosts and everything in between. They sent them all away, turned everyone down. The family just wanted to be left alone.

One particular morning, at breakfast, Daniel Parker made an announcement to his children, who quietly ate their cereal with suspicion. Mervin looked at his Fruit Loops like he thought they were poisoned.

"Kids, I know this...has all been rough for you, the...accident, and all..."

Mervin ate a spoonful of cereal. Sheila crunched a bunch of cereal in her hands.

"...but life goes on." Daniel's voice rose a bit. Henry stared down the floor, like it just insulted him or something.

"You're all still in school, and...and they gave us a month before the five of you were enrolled back-"

"WHAT?" Mervin screeched. "You're making us go back to _school_? After all that just happened? We can't!"

Henry looked up from the ground to his father. Did he say what he thought he just said? School? Friends? Katie? Back to being the coolest kid in school? To being the most irresponsible, yelled at, pressured by teachers and his parents and councilors? Oh-no.

Henry didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't remember thinking, or doing, or anything. But the next thing everyone else in the room knew, was that Henry started glowing blue, and had jumped over the table onto his father. Sheila and Sarah screeched. Wendell, Wesley, and Mervin stood up from the table abruptly. Daniel Parker suffered several punches his son threw at him, constantly, with his super strength. Eventually, Sheila ran over to her brother and tried stopping him. His blue glow threw her off, however. She was pushed back with force, like the glow had a mind of it's own. Either that, or Henry was somehow controlling his power. Mervin thought of this first, and grew immediately jealous. Why couldn't the rest of them control their glow...thing? Better yet, why couldn't he?

Sheila, after being pushed back, tried her hardest to make her hands glow. Once she succeeded; once her hands were on fire, two things happened. First, she was surprised to feel that they didn't hurt as much. She couldn't really feel the heat anymore. And second, she ran over to Henry (who continued to assault his father), and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Henry cried out in pain, got off his father, and turned to his sister.

"_Don't _touch me!" he yelled.

"You were on top of _dad_, I couldn't just _let_ you! I had to do _something_!" Sheila snapped right back.

Henry didn't reply in words. He jumped on top of his sister.

"No! Kids...!" Sarah cried, extending her arm to the scene. She couldn't truly get involved. She couldn't stop these uncontrollable powers of theirs.

Wendell and Wesley tried stopping their siblings from fighting. Henry tried punching Sheila, but she burned him instead. He yelped in pain again. The twins multiplied to about five, then _they _jumped on top of Henry and Sheila. Mervin simply rolled his eyes at the scene and poured another bowl of cereal, since his other bowl was knocked over when Henry sprang at their father. Daniel, all the while, slowly got up with a swollen, bruised, black face. The image gave Mervin shivers.

The group of seven children-Henry, Sheila, and five Wendell and Wesley clones, rolled all over the place. Things were knocked over, things were broken, and it was long before anyone got hold of any kind of advantage. Henry used his strength to send the clones off of him. Sheila burned her brother off of her, and they all stood up, cautious about each other, like lions ready to pounce on a hunt.

"Kids, please...stop. Now." Sarah pleaded. Mervin made crunching sounds while eating his cereal.

"Ugghghghhghghg..." Daniel moaned, holding onto the fallen kitchen table.

"You are _not _making us go back to school!" Henry barked at his father, turning around from his sister and cloned younger brothers. The clones retreated back to the twins.

"Hrm..mm..yeah." Mervin mumbled, talking with cereal in his mouth.

The twins let out a noise to indicate they agreed. Sheila, however, was silent.

"Look, you all still need to go to school." Sarah tried.

"Says who?" Henry snapped. "Do you honestly think they'll want to teach us freaks?"

"We're _not _freaks, Henry!" Sheila said defensively. "We just have to accept this...this blessing-"

"BLESSING? Are you _kidding_, Sheila? What part of having glowing body parts is a blessing?"

"But we have these powers-!"

"Powers!" Henry said, huffing and puffing and getting madder than ever. He repeated the word over again, under his breath. "...powers."

"Yes, Henry, powers. We have powers. Special abilities." Sheila said softly. It was like she needed to reassure him of this information.

"Hey, think of it this way. When we go to school, we can beat up all the bullies with them." Mervin commented smugly.

Henry gave him a dirty look. "No, that would just be _you_, idiot. None of us have any problems with being bullied 'cept _you._"

Mervin narrowed his eyes and sat up in his chair. "Yeah. That's cause _you're_ usually the one _bullying_ me!"

"_Oh_, so that means you're threatening to _beat me up_? With that _stupid_ power of yours to shrink? That's path_etic_!" Henry snapped, slamming a fist on the table.

"Well its not _my_ fault you're the one who got super strength!" Mervin yelled, now getting up from his seat.

"You're right...it's not." Henry paused. "Good thing, too! I wouldn't _want_ super strength if you were the one giving it to me!"

"_Oh_...SHUT YOUR CHEESEHOLE!"

Everyone had always thought that was a weird saying, but Mervin used it quite often. Henry huffed at his brothers' lame comeback.

"LOOK." Daniel Parker barked, above his son's fighting, holding back the pain his lovely new face had. "This isn't an option. You're all obviously going through a tough time, but you all need to finish high school." He looked at the twins. "And middle school. Just because you all have..._powers _doesn't mean you don't have futures."

"Easy for you to say..." Mervin mumbled, under his bowl of cold, soggy breakfast.

Daniel Parker made a face. "I'm sorry, but, it is what it is."

"Hey!" Wesley interrupted. "What if we all had secret identities! You know, like, in the comics! We have powers, just like real superheroes! And...and..."

Mervin cut in. "We can't. People everywhere already know who we are. We're all over the news, genius."

Wesley considered it, while Sheila shouted at her brother for such an inconvenient attitude.

"_Mervin! _Why are you suddenly so rude? You're never like this! You're acting like..."

"Like me?" Henry suggested.

Mervin ignored Henry's words, and focused on his sister's accusations.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that this family has been corrupted by a glowing comet that gave us powers! Powers we can't control!"

"But we _can_ control them, Mervin!" Sheila argued. "We were just using them..."

"Don't tell me it's easy, because it's _not_! I _know_ you have to struggle to try and use them, because so do _I_! We all do. And we haven't gotten used to them. Henry just _sprang _across the table at dad. Did you really think that was _his_ doing?"

The Parker family was silent. Were the children's powers the reason for their unnatural behavior the past weeks?

"But...Mervin." Wendell tried. "We all haven't been acting different..."

"I highly doubt that."

"Actually...I think Mervin's right." Sheila muttered. "I've certainly been acting strange since all this happened.

"What? How?" Sarah asked, fear in her dainty little eyes.

"Well, I don't know. I've felt...mad. For no apparent reason."

"That isn't because the..._power _or whatever you want to call it is _making _you do it. You're probably just mad that you _got _it." Henry murmured, speaking smugly.

"But I've never been mad...ever! Why now?" Sheila responded.

"Well, getting hit by a comet, losing your home, almost dying, and having to live with these strange powers isn't exactly anything you've experienced before, _Sheila_!" Henry spat at her name.

Sheila was about to snap back, but had nothing to say. Maybe her brother was right.

After an elongated pause, Henry shook his head.

"I cant believe you're making us go back..." he muttered to his father. He obviously indicated him and the rest of the teenage mutants returning to school.

"You know, Henry, I thought out of all of us you would be the most excited. You're the king of the school." Mervin commented.

Henry thought about that. Of _course _he was. But with these powers, Henry Parker was afraid his reputation would suffer. He had to make the best of this. He had super strength-some kids would think it cool. But knowing his friends, he feared he would be labeled lame, nerdy, gay, or something along those lines. And that just couldn't happen. If this was happening-if this was really happening-then Henry had to come up with a plan. One that would make _him _and _his _'powers' look cool.

It would be hard to conjure up his new attitude and image—certainly he needed to change his ways to try and fit the mold his friends would accept. He wanted to stay the man that Katie would accept. But he couldn't think of anything.

The week passed and progressed slowly and painfully. The kids all tried to prepare themselves for their return, but nothing could get rid of the nerves or give them the clarity of what will happen. All they could attempt at doing was controlling their powers, and even after such time did that prove to be difficult.

While Sarah dropped off the twins, Daniel took Henry, Melvin, and Sheila to the GO City Public High School. They dressed as they normally would, but tried to cover up their skin and hair as much as possible. Henry had dyed his hair that very morning, and since his skin was not changed to a dramatic, obvious color, all he wore was his usual jeans, T-shirt, and leather jacket. Melvin had more of a physical dilemma. His hair and skin were a deep, noticeable purple, and felt the more obvious need to cover up his appearance. He used a hair dye and skin makeup, but he did not apply them professionally, and ended up looking like he had a two-toned complexion and hair color. He wore his usual attire of brown corduroy pants, a white shirt and a blue sweater vest, along with a wide-brimmed hat, sunglasses, and a long coat. In a way he looked like an incognito fisherman. Lovingly, nobody dared to say a word for the understanding of certain hardships with the evolution of their adjustments, except for Henry, who purposely said nothing with the intent of hurting his brother. Sheila, under the circumstances, strangely did not cover herself up. She arrived at school with her emerald-tinted raven hair and pale green skin. The twins did the same, choosing not to cover up, but with the assumption that 10 year old kids would more often praise the "coolness" factor of the powers, there really were no hardships.

Henry, Mervin, and Sheila walked up the front lawn of the school, already getting stares from the lingering teens waiting for the last minute to enter their daily jail. The Parker children felt the whispers tickling their backs, and the analyzing and critical searching scratching at their trails. A few gasps were heard and they kept their heads low. They walked up the steps and saw the burning negativity. When those doors opened, it was like another world. The school bustled until the students saw who…no, what walked through those doors. The three teens walked slowly, taking in all the excess stares, whispers, snickers and breaths. They tried their best to look away, and ignore the reactions of their classmates. Mervin and Sheila went to each of their lockers, sticking together. Henry saw a few of his friends, like Marshall and the other guys. He pumped fists with Marshall, his best friend, lightly. Marshall looked at him weird, up and down, and mumbled a greeting.

"Hey man, how's it going…we missed you at the party a few weeks ago."

Henry looked down and mumbled in the same tone, thinking back to that night and shuddering internally.

"Yeah…got a bit caught up…you know."

"Yeah…" Marshall said quickly.

A moment of short awkward silence lasted between Henry and the guys, but eventually Marshall asked what he's been meaning to find out.

"So the guys and I hear you and your family got…like…"

Henry raised an eyebrow.

_Please don't say mutated…please don't say mutated…please don't say mutated…_

"…hospitalized."

Henry sighed. He was thankful for that Marshall avoided the word.

"Yeah we got…well for a while the hospitals wouldn't take us…nobody would…"

"Huh."

Another moment of silence passed before someone brought up his overwhelming Hyde-like bulk.

"It's scary, man. Last time I saw you, you were puny compared to your size now. If…that accident hadn't happened I would have thought you'd gone on steroids."

Henry didn't like the idea of his body frame being referenced to a drug possibility. Sure, he's smoken some marijuana before at a few parties, but the idea of him looking like a steroid-addicted user bothered him. Weed is one thing…steroids are another.

"So you're what, a superman now?" Marshall joked. "Show us something cool."

Henry looked away shyly. "I don't know, Marshall." Marshall was warming up to him, but why was he not going for the gold when he had the opportunity? Of course he could show off. He had a right to brag. He had a _power_. The guys thought it was _cool_. But something in him strangely held him back. Perhaps some part of him knew what kind of tricks they wanted him to do.

"Oh come on, Parker. Let's see something." Marshall pressed.

Also considering the fact he didn't know how to control his power that well yet—

"What's the problem? We want to see."

He may get in trouble if he does—

"Who's it hurtin'? The news wouldn't show us anything."

What if it brought him attention? The wrong kind…

"Whatever…your dumb siblings probably asked you not to do anything, huh? What freaks…"

"SHUT UP!" Henry shouted, ripping his locker door off its hinges in the process.

There was a brief pause of shock and amazement. They couldn't believe he just did that. It was so…..cool.

"THAT WAS SICK!" Marshall shouted. He didn't seem to mind that Henry yelled at him. He was too impressed by the crushed locker door and the imprint of Henry's hands in it that could be seen when it fell to the floor.

The only sounds in the dead quiet hallway were that of the guys huffing. Sheila and Mervin watched in silence. Henry made quick eye contact with them. They knew something like this would have happened.

Henry didn't care. He had attention. He had his friends back. It's what he needed.

Henry strode through the hallway besides his friends. He wondered where Katie was. He hadn't seen her yet. He missed her.

Sheila and Mervin ignored their friends as much as they ignored them. They stuck together for the whole day as much as they could (despite the fact that they didn't really have the same classes—Mervin was a junior, Sheila was a freshman), while Henry gained back his popularity. He walked around school like a big shot, using his powers to lift furniture with a single finger, throwing footballs in gym across the entire football field, and crushing anything that was given to him.

During the intervals of time between classes Mervin and Sheila would meet up with each other. They needed each other—the comfort of the other gave them the motivation they needed to get through the next class, which was filled with ultimate mockery. A bit later in the day, after sixth period and before seventh, Mervin was walking (quickly) through a hallway when he was stopped by four burly jocks.

Mervin froze. He tried to walk past them casually, but the jocks wouldn't let him pass. Mervin knew well enough what was coming for him.

"Hey…Mervin…we didn't know you liked the color purple so much…it's kind of a girly color you know."

Mervin huffed, thinking how he really couldn't help it. He also felt slightly amused by the jocks' choice of words. It was like he was trying too hard to come up with something mean to say.

One of the jocks lifted him by his shirt collar and glared at him in the eye, due to his remark.

"Got something to say, Violet?"

Mervin looked away, while the jock dropped him down and shoved him. The four jocks moved closer. They were about to grab him, when Mervin got so nervous he glowed purple and shrunk down to about 5 inches. He tried to squirm away, escaping through the four sets of feet. The jocks freaking out for a few seconds, yelling and acting like there was a rat at their feet. Then they turned around and saw him slowly running away. They were amazed, and were about to grab or stomp him, when Sheila came running down the opposite end of the hall, coming towards them.

"Mervin!" she yelled.

Mervin turned and saw his sister, and automatically grew back to size. The jocks walked forward and threatened Sheila.

"Move out of the way, Miss Priss. We have some unfinished business." He said, eying Mervin.

"No!" Sheila threw herself in front of her brother, protecting him. She wasn't going to let these bullies touch him, even if that meant she got hurt instead.

One of the guys grabbed her arm with a strong grip. Sheila winced but wouldn't budge. Mervin pleaded for her to give up but she wouldn't. Another guy punched her in the gut. She held her stomach and leaned over, gasping for breath. She then got angry.

Sheila's body started to glow a bright green, but more importantly her hands held large, swirling ball-like masses of the glow. She hurled her arms to the jocks, as if throwing a baseball at them. Bright green rays flew from her hands and to their bodies, causing them to yell in pain and fall back onto the linoleum floor.

Mervin stared at her in bewilderment. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

Sheila looked down at her still-glowing hands. "I-I don't know."

At that point, Henry and his crowd came walking through that hallway, just as the jocks got up from the floor in slight discomfort and charged at the Parker siblings. Sheila and Mervin, frightened as they were, did not glow.

Henry widened his eyes and before he could think, before he knew what he was doing, he was charging at the jocks, glowing blue, and throwing them across the other side of the hallway into the walls and lockers. Their bodies made large dents in the metal.

Sheila and Mervin looked up from crouching and hiding their faces in pitiful self-defense. Henry's friends all looked at him, completely taken aback…and not in a good way. Did he just defend his lame-o siblings? He was so not cool anymore. Those powers didn't make him cool…it made him a freak. Just like his goody-two-shoes sister and his nerd brother.

Henry awkwardly walked back over to his friends, not saying a word to his brother and sister. Marshall and Katie, his best friend and girl friend, looked at him with disapproving faces.

"What?" Henry asked, questioning their rude expressions. Didn't he just show off his powers by getting at those dumb jocks? And so what if he saved his siblings in the process…he didn't mean to. Frankly, he didn't know why he did it. It came natural to do it. It was like instinct.

Mervin crossed his arms and pouted, standing next to Sheila, watching.

"Oh sure, _he _gets to be the big hero. Why can't you be the cool hero for once…or better yet, me?"

Marshall nod his head over to the scene that just happened. "What'd you just do that for?"

Henry looked confused. "I don't know. It felt right. Look whatever its done for…I just beat up four jocks in a few throws…that ain't cool enough for you, Marsh?"

"I hate it when you call me Marsh…I always have."

The four jocks were still lazily and painfully laying up against the hallway walls, as Henry gave him a look.

"You never said anything."

"No, you're right I didn't. But it was such a lame nickname I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "So what, you think I'm lame now?"

"Dude…you just whooped four asses for YOUR SIBLINGS. Laaaaaaame."

Henry was bewildered. Was he serious right now? "It doesn't matter who I 'whooped' asses for, it's the fact that I can 'whoop' asses!"

Henry had to pause for a second. Did he really just say that sentence with a straight face?

Marshall rolled his eyes. "You're going around doing nothing but trying to show off your powers. It's getting a bit boring."

"What, are you jealous?" Henry smirked.

Marshall huffed in response. "Yeah, right. The only time I ever felt jealous of _you _was when you started dating the most desirable chick in school, but that ended soon after I started sleeping with her behind your back."

Katie gasped. "Marshall!"

Henry just felt a cold knife stabbing his heart, and tearing down the sides with the blade, slowly.

"You…WHAT?"

"You heard me." Marshall smirked.

Henry looked frantically to Katie. "Is this true?"

She stuttered. She didn't know what to say. She never thought Marshall would say a word. "I-I….I…um."

"….do you think I'm lame, Katie?" Henry whispered, after a long pause of bewildered silence.

She took her time to answer. "Well…I mean…you _did _help out your brother and sister. Marshall sent those guys so you kind of took down his pride with that."

Another cold stab. He wasn't believing any of this. "Marshall made those guys attack my siblings?"

Sheila and Mervin were turning their heads back and forth simultaneously to each head that spoke to follow the conversation.

Henry just couldn't believe this. He helps his siblings, so what? Now he learns his best friend and girlfriend have been fooling around, his same best friend attempting to bring harm to his siblings (which didn't make sense to him otherwise…he always tries to do the same thing…so why did he even care?)…whats next? Katie finds out she's pregnant?

Oh no…he didn't even want to think about that possibility.

Henry felt this strong feeling inside of him. He was supposed to be feeling resentment, melancholy, treachery, sham…but all he could think of was pride, valor…weird feelings for a time like this. He felt like sticking up for his siblings, and himself, and not letting the situation get to him. He felt almost heroic, even though he was nowhere near the adjective.

Marshall was about to make another comment when Henry lost all that thought of heroism and got angry. His hand glowed blue and he punched his best friend right in the face—hard enough for his nose to break and bleed, and to fall into the wall like the jocks did.

Katie screamed and backed away. She looked back and forth between an enraged Henry and a deformed Marshall, and ran away to get help. Henry had that 'whoops' feeling and backed up as well. He turned around, and there stood Sheila and Mervin in his tracks.

"What the heck did you just do?" Mervin asked, shocked.

"You know that wasn't very nice, Henry." Sheila commented. "You should have been able to control your powers and do something with a bit more courtesy,"

"Oh, come on!" Henry yelled, grabbing both and easily carrying them at his sides, running. He escaped the school with them, despite their screams and kicks, and he ended up running until he got tired, about a quarter of a way into town.

When he finally set them down, Henry sighed and held his head. Mervin looked around while Sheila hit him several times.

"You big idiot! Are you crazy? We need to go back! The school day isn't over yet! We can get written up for a cut!"

Henry tried to change the subject. "I wonder how the twins turned out today. You think they are alright?"

Sheila continued despite his off-subject topic. "You can get expelled for all you did! And that can get us in trouble! Ugh, why do I have to have such idiot brothers!"

"Hey!" Mervin shouted, with a certain tone of alarm in his voice.

Sheila rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean you, Mervin."

"No…I mean HEY. Look!"

Henry and Sheila stood up and looked to where Mervin was pointing. It was the Go City State Bank. A loud alarm was going off and they could see the windows were broken.

It was a robbery.


	4. The First Heroic Deed

Rainbow by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into millions of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow"_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and favorite please! =]

...

"Oh my God…" Sheila whispered, putting a hand to her mouth.

The three Parker children watched the building, with its broken windows and messy interior, watching for movement inside. All was still. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. The buildings gave off a creepy essence of suspected attack.

"Do you see anything?" Mervin mumbled, taking a step forward, almost wanting to check it out.

"Should we call the police?" Sheila asked lowly.

"The alarm went off. The police are probably already on their way." Henry commented. He walked forward ahead of Sheila and Mervin, paused, then said "c'mon," and headed towards the bank.

"What? Henry!" Mervin yelled.

"Maybe the police had been here already," he called back, over his shoulder. There was something that was pulling him to the bank, to the danger. It felt like he was sleep-walking. He had no mind to control his body. He continued to make excuses to convince his siblings to walk with him to the bank to investigate. He felt that they needed to be there too, and that they needed to be pulled as well.

"You loon, you'll get us killed! They are still in there! Do you see any police cars? I sure don't!" Mervin shouted again. But Henry ignored him. Sheila ran past Mervin and in front of Henry.

"Hey! Stop!" she barked, with her hands and body glowing green, threatening him not to pass. Henry glowed blue, picked her up, and gently tossed her aside. She yelped, but landed on her feet.

'Why did I just threaten my brother like that?' Sheila thought. 'Come to think of it, I was never angry before my powers…'

Mervin knew his power couldn't stop Henry from walking towards that bank. He hated his power. Out of all his siblings, _he _had to get the power that was useless. _He _was the one who was always looking out for everyone. _He _deserved to get a better power than Henry, Sheila, Wendell and Wesley put together.

Sheila kept trying to stop Henry while Mervin pondered on how he thought he deserved better. They ended up breaking into a fight. The two teenagers glowed blue and green and wrestled with each other. Henry punched and kicked his sister, pulled her hair, tripped her, while Sheila tried to burn and blast him in every humanly _and _inhumanly way possible.

After a while, Mervin finally came back to reality and discovered his two older siblings on the brink of killing each other. He came running and tried to separate them apart.

"Hey! Whoa, stop it you guys!" he yelled, hoping he didn't get mauled as he _literally _stepped in between the two wrathful siblings.

They backed away, not wanting to involve Mervin in the fight. They both felt weak and really didn't want to have to continue fighting. Secretly, both Sheila and Henry thanked Mervin for stopping them. There was something in each of them that really didn't feel right as they attempted to harm each other.

"Henry, what on Earth is going on through that head of yours?" Sheila asked sternly.

"A hammering pain from _you_, that's what!" he replied.

"I'm glad to hear that, you idiot." She sneered in return.

"Sheila, stop." Said Mervin. "Henry, I'm sure what our sister meant to ask was why do you want to just throw yourself in harm's way? There is a _robbery _in progress down there. There are _criminals _doubtless with _guns _and _bombs _and there are probably hostages too and I sure don't want to end up joining them!"

Henry looked directly into Mervin's eyes. "Exactly. There are criminals down there, dangerous ones, and there are also hostages most likely. We have _powers_, Mervin! Don't you think we should _use _them for something?"

"Well I don't know about you, but _my _power doesn't make me bulletproof!"

"No, but you can shrink and _dodge _them!"

Mervin was silent on this. Henry then turned to his sister.

"And your power can incinerate those bullets!"

"Wow, 'incinerate'. Such large vocabulary for you, Henry." She sneered.

"Sheila…" Mervin mumbled.

Henry ignored their comments. "Don't you see?" Henry looked at both his siblings and took them by the shoulders. "We can be heroes."

It took a while for either of them to respond. After a few moments, Mervin used his logical thinking to face the facts.

"Maybe…but we can't just put ourselves in a random crime scene and expect to come out alive and on the winning team. This is no simulation, this is real. We have no practice. We never trained ourselves. We all just seem to be figuring out how to use our powers. The situation is way too risky, Henry. We're not going down there, not this time."

"He's absolutely right. We'll all get killed." Sheila finished.

Henry didn't know what got in him. He didn't know what made him want to intervene in the bank robbery in the first place, nor did he know what made him ignore the logical and relevant factual information his siblings were trying to give him. Something inside him just took over, and forced his legs to start running.

"Says you!" Henry shouted as he darted towards the bank.

"Henry!" Sheila and Mervin shouted in unison. They dashed after their brother with full speed, but couldn't reach him in time. Henry jumped through a crashed window in the bank, and moments later so did Sheila and Mervin.

Inside, tables, chairs, lamps, and several other different items were turned over and scattered all over the floor. There was broken glass, lights, and some small fires all around them. Before them, on the floor were seven Go City civilians with their arms wrapped around their heads in fright, laying in either a crouching or a fetal position. Also standing before them were five standing men with ski masks and rifles.

Mervin squealed like a mouse. He felt like shrinking down to one. "Aw nuts" he said.

Four out of the five men pointed their rifles towards the three Parker siblings. Mervin glowed purple and shrunk out of the way before he could be hit. Sheila gasped in terror, not being able to move, and Henry glowed blue. He jumped in front of his sister just in time as the bullets bounced off his chest.

The man in charge of the robbery watched in astonishment at the glowing siblings. He recognized them from the news, and would have never suspected they would show up to try and save the day. His wrathful, criminal mind was not easily deceived by their glows. '_They are nearly kids' _he thought, as he ordered his men to shoot again.

Finally calming, Sheila got the bravery to stick up for herself and use her powers. She glowed green, and blasted at one of the men. He went flying into a wall, and with the impact broke his neck.

Another one of the robbers aimed for Henry. The bullets once again bounced off his chest, and so using other tactics the robber chose to throw a bomb at Henry's feet. '_Beep beep beep beepbeepbeep' _it went, and Henry's body crashed through the window and out onto the street. With a loud moan, Henry had to take a few seconds to recover himself. He held his head and got up. He was angry now.

Henry crashed through the window again, and was glowing bright blue as he started throwing furniture at the robbers. He was so out of control, that he didn't realize he ended up hitting his sister with a chair in the process.

"Hey watch where you're throwing things!" Mervin shouted in her defense. As soon as he turned his head from his crazed brother back to the robbers, he saw one was aiming a rifle right at him. He gasped and shrunk with amazing reflexes, and made a run for it. Bullets destroyed the path right behind him, and he ran behind a fallen table so he couldn't be seen. When the robber's attention was changed to focus on Henry, Mervin ran again and, as small as a mouse, snuck up behind the guy who tried shooting him. He then grew to normal size trying to attack him from behind, but the robber took a step back and bumped right into him.

'_Well that didn't work_.' Mervin thought.

Mrs. Parker was driving the twins home from their school, not knowing where her other three children were at. On the drive home she passed by the Go City bank, and saw there was something amiss. She stopped the car in front of the bank, where there was a crowd on the outside, several other parked cars, and she could see there were tossed furniture and spread out money on the inside, shattered windows, bullets, and people inside. She tried to peer closer. There was some kind of trouble. It was a bank robbery. She rolled down her window to peek. Wendell and Wesley, in the back seat, also rolled down their window and peered at the scene.

"Whoa, mom!" Wesley said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, honey. It looks like a robbery." She responded.

Suddenly there were gun shots heard, and Mrs. Parker shrieked and crouched down in panic, even though the bullets weren't made for her. They were coming from inside. The twins also jumped from the shots, but they didn't look away.

"This is better than cable!" Wendell laughed.

"Boys, stop it. This is serious. We have to get out of here."

Just as she said this, police cars chased to the scene. The cars blocked Mrs. Parker's way to continue her drive down the road and escape with her two small kids. The policemen sprinted out of their cars and took out and cocked their guns, and hid behind their cars, using them as shields. They pointed their guns in the direction of the building as the Chief of Police stepped out with his megaphone.

"This is the Chief of Police! You are surrounded!"

The Chief was cut off as he saw green, blue and purple glows coming from the inside. He was baffled at first, but then his assumptions were confirmed as Mrs. Parker screamed from her car.

"HENRY! MERVIN! SHEILA!"

"Whoa, what do they think they're doing?" Wesley said. He looked to his twin, and they exchanged a knowing glance.

Back inside, Mervin backed away from the robber who was advancing him. Sheila blasted the man from behind, saving her brother, and Mervin thanked her with a nod. Henry also helped out and knocked a lamp at the back of the man's head. Mervin advanced another robber whose weapon was knocked out of his hands by Sheila. Using his power, Mervin performed some martial arts and punched the guy to the ground. He tried to hide the fact that his hand was in extreme pain from hitting him so hard.

"I hope they're okay…you think maybe they could be winning?" Wendell asked his twin as they tried to peer through the windows of the bank. Mrs. Parker watched in terror, praying for her children's safety, beating behind the desire to run out of the car to do something. Anything.

But the twins did that instead.

She couldn't stop them. They were already far enough before she realized they were out of the car and running towards the bank to help their siblings. She screamed their names, but they never turned back.

Once inside, the twins saw their two brothers and sister all glowing, and in response they glowed too in their special bright red color. They could see three men down and in pain, joining the hostages on the floor. Two men stood.

Sheila gasped once she saw her twin brothers. "What are you two doing here?"

"Helping you!" they shouted in unison, as they multiplied and ran full speed and pounced on the last shooter. It was a stupid action to just run and attack like they did, but it worked.

One man stood remaining. He held up a device, which made the Parker teens stop and wonder what it was before they did anything else.

"Impressive for children." He began. "You think you can save these hostages here and stop the bad guys, just because you have super powers? Think again."

"You big dolt, it's over. Just surrender." Mervin said.

"Oh, I don't think so." The man said with a malicious smile on his face. "Do you know what this is I am holding?"

Sheila gazed at the object. It was a black square with lots of switches, and a big red button on it. It had wires wrapped around it and an antennae."

"Uh, we will once you tell us." Henry said.

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Henry, it's obviously some kind of detonator." She turned her head to the criminal. "Am I right?"

"You're a smart one." He replied. "I've planted a bomb somewhere in this room. And if you five don't surrender, then this bank, all of you, and all the hostages will be blown to nothing."

"And you, too." Sheila snapped.

Henry took a step forward. "Ah ah ah!" the man said, stopping him. "One more step from you and I press this button."

The five siblings didn't know what to do. But what they _did _know was that they needed to work together.

Outside, the Chief of Police was yelling continuously through the megaphone.

"Come out with your hands up!"

The criminal before the five kids lifted his head and spoke up, attempting to control the situation.

"Alright, here's what you five are going to do." He moved his head to look at all of them, but he mainly looked at Henry, sensing a kind of leadership from him. "The four of you…green, red, purple…you're going to slowly and quietly walk out of this bank and tell the police to leave and let me escape, or I will blow this building and kill all of Go City's precious civilians."

As the man talked about his plan, he didn't notice Mervin shrink.

"And you." He spoke, looking right at Henry again. "I can see you have super strength…you're going to help me open that vault—" he pointed to a big safe in the back of the bank. "and you will assist me in carrying out the money, or else."

"Or else _what_?" Henry snapped.

"Henry…he told you a thousand times. Bomb. Helloooo?" Wesley commented.

"SHUT UP!" the man shouted.

"But it's true!" Wendell defended his brother.

As the small fight broke out, Mervin ran around the room trying to find the bomb. Eventually he found it. It was hidden behind the bank counter, and he stood frozen in front of it. He had no clue what to do. He figured he should disable it, and being the math and science nerd that he was, he may as well been able to. But he was in such terror and shock of being blown up, and of losing his life, that he just stood there frozen. He didn't care about anyone else's life; really, all he could think about was his own life at the moment. The bomb was so big, being as small as he was.

The criminal had enough of these meddling kids who thought they could ruin his plan. He pointed a gun to the twins' faces. They stood there, stiff as cardboard. Then, the man noticed the missing sibling.

"Hey! Where's the purple one?" he shouted, spinning around him, pointing his gun to try and find the escapee.

Using the distraction, Sheila blasted his hand and the gun went flying. The man spun around to her, and the twins multiplied and formed a protective circle around her. Henry grabbed the man from behind, and squeezed him so hard he let go of the detonator. Wesley caught it and, not knowing what to do with it, handed it to Sheila. The man struggled to fight with Henry, and for one small moment Henry let loose on his grip, and the man broke free. He kicked Henry, who fell to the floor. Then he attacked several of the red clones with a rifle he picked up off the floor. Thankfully, he didn't hit Wendell or Wesley. The clones simply vanished into their hosts. The man advanced for Sheila, and pushed her to the floor. She screamed, frightened, and the man took the device right from her hands, and without thought he pressed the big red button.

But nothing happened.

Mervin grew to normal size and sat behind on the counter. "Looking for this?" he asked. The man spun around only to see Mervin holding up the bomb, which was disabled correctly.

"No!" the man yelled. He dropped the device and tried to make a run for it, jumping over the hostages on the ground. Henry grabbed him, and held his hands _very _tightly around his back, breaking both of his wrists. He walked him outside the bank and handed him over to the cops. The crowd that formed around the bank cheered with admiration and rejoice.

Sheila went to see if the twins were okay, then ran over to her other brother. "You did it!" she shouted. "Mervin you did it! How did you disable that?"

Mervin shrugged. "Dunno. I just did. I wasn't sure what to do at first, but then something just kinda took over me and I did it."

Wendell and Wesley came over to their brother to congratulate him. "Your body may be small but your brain sure isn't!" Wendell chuckled.

"Yeah, good job bro!" Wesley cheered.

Sheila, Mervin, and the twins joined Henry outside. He was already being interviewed by the Go City News. The infamous paparazzi queen, Susie Knowitall, stood there speaking into her microphone, in front of the camera, next to Henry, with the hottest story of Go City since the comet blast.

"This is Susie Knowitall and do I have a story for you. Go City's own superhero teens, Henry, Mervin, Sheila, Wendell and Wesley Parker have intervened in a robbery from Go City bank. They used their ultimate bravery and fantastic powers to defeat all the robbers and save seven hostages that were trapped on the inside. I'm here with the leader of the group, the oldest sibling, Henry Parker."

Mervin raised an eyebrow. "Leader?"

Susie turned to Henry. "Henry, what can you tell me about all this? What has life been like since you and your siblings got your powers?"

"Well, I just remembered thinking…this is it. This is the end of everything…you know, when we got our powers and stuff. I thought it would totally ruin our lives. We had a bit of a hard time adjusting and dealing with everyone at school but now that we have decided to use our powers for good and to become superheroes, protectors of Go City, all we can see for our future is wellbeing and gratification."

"And what is the name of this magnificent superhero team you five make up?"

"Err…Team Go!" Henry smiled big for the camera, hoping Marshall and Katie would be watching and weeping from jealousy of his fame.

"How juicy." Susie turned to the camera again. "Well there you have it, Go City. Looks like Go City will be safe from evil, and more importantly the tabloids have a new set of celebrities to follow. I'm Susie Knowitall, and this is Go City News. Back to you, Matt."

Henry beamed as Sheila, Mervin, and the twins walked up to him.

"Gee, who ever said _you _were the leader? _I _was the one who disabled the bomb! _I'm _the one who saved us all!"

"Yeah but I got the bad guy, Mervin." Henry corrected him like he made a mistake on his English.

Sheila seemed to be the only one who noticed that Susie was filming the whole fight. Later that day, the siblings watched the video on the internet, and browsed all the news articles, fansites, and tabloid pictures. They knew life wouldn't be the same after all this.

The next day at school, the Parker kids sat with the school counselor for the longest time. School was getting more stressful, more aggravating, and more painful each day, with the criticism and comments from those who used to be friends, and those who have always been enemies.

Henry felt pretty good about himself. He tried to keep his siblings together, and he enjoyed the fame, glory, and honor of being deemed the leader of his family.

Mervin, being as jealous and angry with his brother for getting all the attention as he was, did everything he could to grab the spotlight through every moment. More and more he would change the subject to himself, and he primped more, going shopping, following style tips, going to salons…if he couldn't out-do his brother in the real world, he wanted to crush him by being the star of the tabloids.

Sheila simply tried to deal with the fact of everything. She felt that the incident, the paparazzi, school, and the whole superhero notion was too much. She didn't like it. In fact, she couldn't stand it. She got so peeved at times and tried things to calm herself, like Yoga. She did things like painting her nails and going to spas when her brother said he was going as well to try and ease her mind. She also started to read magazines, which is something she never really did, and eventually seemed to really like it.

As for the twins, they stayed the same pretty much. They continued to enjoy their powers, think of it as fun, entertainment, and were still random, innocent children who never let anything get to them. They didn't feel the stress their older siblings did. They deemed a more easing quality to them. Sheila at times got jealous of them, for they simply had no care in the world for all the changes that were going on.

And things were changing. Not just their lives, but the lives of the Go City civilians as well. One civilian in particular, a doctor, was changing almost as much as the Parker teens. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, deeming themselves heroes now…for with heroes comes villains.


	5. The Creation of Team Go

Rainbow by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into million of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow"_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and fave! =]

...

"So 'Team Go', huh?" Mervin said, as he and his siblings sat on the stoop of their family's apartment. They've all gotten used to living there after the comet destroyed their home. Their parents have been looking into buying a new home, but have had some difficulty involving budget. The comet destroyed all their possessions, and was left with nothing. They could barely afford the apartment, much less a new home.

"More like Team No. We can't be superheroes." Sheila mumbled under her breath. Her eyes followed an ant that crawled at her feet, then using her power she gave the bug a little blast and fried it to nothing.

"And why not?" said Henry. "What would you rather do, continue living our lives like normal? Well I hate to break it to you sis, but we aren't normal. Not anymore. Our lives aren't normal anymore either. We have these incredible powers and can do so much good with them, and you just want to throw that opportunity away?"

Sheila got up on her feet and screamed at her brother with a firing rage as powerful as her green glow. "You never asked any of us to be superheroes! Suddenly you become the 'Team Leader' and are acting like a domineering _jerk_! You never said anything about using our powers for good until one day you just _randomly _decide to crash a robbery and almost get yourself _and _the rest of us killed!"

"I never asked for you to help me!" Henry yelled back.

"Oh please, you can't put that on us! You knew we would have helped you! And then after putting us through that, you went on strutting your stuff to the public and the media about how you are the superstar of heroism, when Mervin should have been the one being praised!"

Mervin didn't say a word. He just sat on the end of the stoop and kept his head low. The twins sat near him and tried to stay out of it too.

Henry didn't know what to say but he wanted to snap back at his sister, but something inside him told him that would set off a spark that he did _not _want to ignite. Instead he calmed his voice and tried to make amends.

"You're right. I'm sorry I got so caught up in the fame." He looked over to his purple sibling. "And I'm sorry Mervin, for taking your spotlight. You really did save us all. I'm proud of you. I…I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

The twins gave him a look.

"Err…and I couldn't have asked for a better set of twin brothers too. You guys were so brave. You nearly gave mom a heart attack," Henry chuckled.

Mervin turned his head to look at his older brother. "You really mean that, Henry? You're really proud?"

Henry smiled and nod. "Of course." He got up and glowed blue as he picked Mervin up off the floor and squeezed him tight to his chest.

"Can't _breathe!" _Mervin squealed, as he glowed purple and shrunk himself out of the embrace in his need for oxygen.

The twins laughed and glowed red, and multiplied. A dozen of them attacked Henry and a full grown Mervin into another big hug. Sheila watched this heart-warming moment and rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to join this stupid 'Team Go' that Henry made up, and she could see by the moment before her that she stood alone in her rebellion.

"You know, you've really changed ever since you got your powers, Henry." Mervin said. "You're a lot more….welcoming. You're friendly, passive, dependable,"

"Bossy, too…" Sheila murmured under her breath.

"What was that, sis?" Mervin asked.

"Oh, nothing…you changed too, Mervin."

"Really? How so?"

"You actually look descent for once."

Mervin didn't say anything. He just blinked. Sheila continued.

"Really, nowadays you actually comb your hair and dress like you're going to an award ceremony when in reality you'll be going to the supermarket or something…and is that cologne I smell?"

"Uhh…"

"So what if Mervin wants to pamper more?" Henry defended. "He has power now and that probably makes him feel good about himself."

Mervin said nothing. He didn't want Henry to know that he did what he did only to try and be better than him.

"So it makes him seem like a homosexual, that's what." Sheila said.

"Sis! What has gotten into you?" Henry was completely appalled at Sheila's attitude. She never acted like this in her life. "You certainly seemed to have changed, too! Now you're a cranky smart mouth!"

"Ex_cuse _me?"

"You heard me."

"Hey guys, guys…cut it out." Wendell cut in.

"Yeah, sis probably just has something on her mind." Wesley finished. The twins looked at her and spoke in unison. "What's up?"

"This 'Team Go' thing, that's what's up." She replied with a brutal tone in her voice. "I refuse to be a part of it. I'm not being a superhero."

"Oh, c'mon sis, we need you! We have to use Go Operation."

"…..say what?"

"Go Operation…I made it up. It means teamwork."

Sheila gave him a blank look like she never truly realized how much of an idiot her brother really was. "You have got to be kidding me. That is the cheesiest..." she shook her head before she continued with that sentence. "Henry, I'm no superhero. I'm a 15 year old girl who has been trying her whole life to make everyone else happy. I want to make mom and dad proud by being a teacher, and I want to get by in school without being tormented by kids who for some strange reason like to poke fun of Mervin and I, keep my grades up, and just be _normal_! And _yes_, I realize now that I'm not normal and I never will be again with these goddamn powers. But that doesn't mean life is now easier for me and it certainly doesn't mean that I'm just going to subject myself to being a part of a superhero team. That robbery freaked me out, Henry. I honestly thought I was going to get killed, or Mervin, or you, or the twins, or one of those hostages were. I don't want to have that feeling again, not until I'm like, 80 years old. Who knows, next time one of us may not make it out alive. None of us can possibly know what we're getting into."

Henry looked down. "Alright…I get your point. I understand that you may not accept your power or even like it…we all know that because of them our lives have changed drastically way too fast. And I'm not asking you to join this superhero team under my orders and it's not 'my way or the highway' or anything like that. We are a family. We are in this together. I won't force you in this team but I would like you to and deep in my heart I know using our powers to protect Go City is what we are meant to use them for. Honestly, I think it was destiny that we got our powers."

Sheila looked down.

"And as for your fear of getting killed, we can train. We can learn how to really control our powers and know every advantage they give us. When you think about it Sheila, no bullets or bombs or whatever kind of weapon our there is more powerful than special powers that came from a comet." Henry smiled a little bit in amusement as he said that last part. "We have superpowers…think about it. Think of how rare that is. Think of how extraordinary that is. If we learn everything there is to know about our powers than I highly doubt there is anything else out there that is stronger or more powerful."

Sheila looked back up at Henry. She hated to admit it, but he was terribly convincing.

"A-alright. I'll join your stupid hero team...I _do _want to learn how to embrace my power. I want to be able to accept who I am now. But if I'm not ready for something, then you can't make me do it. You're not the boss of me."

Henry nod his head. "I know. And that is fair enough. I'm glad for the compromise, sis."

Henry glowed blue and opened his arms up for a big bear hug and walked near her, but Sheila glowed green and pointed her finger at him.

"Don't even try."

Henry dropped his arms and stepped back. Instead, the twins ran up to Sheila and poked her.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Wesley shouted in excitement.

"Yeah! Who needs to worry about the bad stuff…think of how awesome this is going to be! We should get superhero names and uniforms!"

Mervin gasped. "I can make the uniforms!"

Henry joined in too with a certain peppy tone to his voice. "Oh oh! We can change our names to make it go with the 'Team Go' theme. I can be…Hego! And Mervin can be um…Mego! And Sheila can be Shego and the two of you can be the Wegos!"

The 'Wegos' shouted in unison. "Cool!"

"Ugh. Seriously? Hero names?" Sheila complained. "Talk about lame."

"Ah, lighten up 'Shego', its pretty cool." Mego said. "Think of how convenient all our names are. I think Henry was right…it really was destiny how that comet hit us."

'Shego' was about to comment back, when Mr. Parker walked out the front door to the apartment. He spoke with a phone in his hand.

"Kids. You'll never believe this. The Mayor is on the phone…he wants to speak with all of you."

Hego got up immediately. "Really? Right now?" He eyed the phone. Daniel shrugged and handed it to him.

Hego held the phone to his ear as Shego, the twins, and especially Mego eyed him. Shego and the twins eyed with curiosity, while Mego eyed with envy. _He _wanted to be the one to speak with the Mayor.

"Hello? Mr. Mayor Sir?" Henry spoke. He listened carefully with heightened senses. "Uh huh…uh huh…..yeah. Oh! Yeah, certainly! T-that sounds great! Thank you! Yeah, we'll definitely be there!"

Henry hung up and looked at his exceedingly interested siblings.

"Well? What did he say?" Shego asked.

"He wants us to meet him at the Go City Hall at noon!" Hego answer back excitingly.

"Really? Why?" Mego asked.

Hego shrugged. "I'm not sure, but no doubt it is something important!"

It was a Saturday, so the Parker teens didn't need to go to school that day. When noontime rolled around, Mr. and Mrs. Parker drove their kids to the City Hall where two guards were waiting to escort the whole family to the Mayor's office. Inside, the Mayor sat behind his large desk and watched as they came in. He had out seven chairs for the members of Team Go and their parents. He was a man in his 60s, with dark grey hair and a large dark grey moustache. He had a gap between his two front teeth and spoke with a lisp.

"Team Go and family! Welcome and pleathe…thit."

They did so obediently.

"I'd just firtht like to thay thank you for thaving the day with that robbery. It wath a terribly brave thing to do for thuch young kidth."

"Thank you." Mego said immediately. The Mayor looked at him.

"Your powerth are incredible. Go City could really uthe heroeth to protect itth civilianth."

"Well…yes. We would be glad to protect the city in any way we can." Hego said.

"And I'd like to help you. I know how hard it mutht be for all of you. That comet dethtroyed your home and I hear now you all mutht live in an apartment on the edge of the city, and that payment has been a thtruggle. I'd like to offer your family funding in return for your cooperation and protection ath defenderth of Go City."

"Wow…really?" Mr. Parker asked, astonished.

"Yeth. I can provide houthing and everything elthe they may need. I can even take them out of thchool if it becometh a dithtraction to their life as heroeth."

"What?" Shego asked with wide eyes. "Take us out of school? What do you mean by that? Like become homeschooled or something?"

"If you want to finithh your normal education than yeth, but what I meant intentionally wath that I can allow for you to drop thchool and not be recorded for it. Thchooling can be pardoned."

"That is crazy! You can't do that!"

"Sweetie…" Mrs. Parker tried to calm her daughter, but instead she stood up and started to glow green.

"You can't break a law, even if you are the Mayor! It's a _law _to have a full education! I mean, what about the twins! They are only in middle school!"

"Mth. Parker, pleathe be calm tho we can talk like civilized beingth. I thimply meant to thay that if need be, if it becometh too much of a hardthhip, it can be pardoned. I don't mean to thay that education ith not important nor did I mean to inquire that I do not care if the five of you finithh thchooling or not, for I certainly withh you to. I know a full twelve year education ith the law Mth. Parker, however there _are _wayth around it. Having thuch an important job ath defenderth of Go City, I only thought it fair that I make your adjuthtmentth ath eathy ath poththible. Like I thaid, I know thingth have been hard on all of you. I can only imagine how life hath changed for all of you becauthe of thethe powerth."

Shego felt so atrocious lately. First her brother has to calm her, now the Mayor. She stopped glowing and sat down. What he said was reasonable, and she knew that if any of her siblings chose to discontinue their education that was their choice, even if she disagreed. But she knew above all that she would never choose to end her schooling. She only had three, four more years to go anyway.

"Can we go back to the housing funding you were talking about? Would you be able to get us a new home?" Daniel Parker asked. The Mayor turned to him and nod his head.

"Yeth, I can give the children theparate accommodationth and far enough from the buthtle of the city tho they have their privacy and their own place to live, learn, train, and prepare their tacticth when facing a thituation. I can have another city building made jutht for their aththemblage."

"You mean move out from mom and dad?" Wesley asked. He looked over to his twin and together they shouted, "Awesome!"

"W-wait…why must they live elsewhere?" Mrs. Parker asked. The rest of Team Go, Hego, Mego, and Shego, all blinked as they took all this in. None of them could believe what was going through their heads. Their own place to stay? A city building made just for them?

"Why, I only aththumed. With a theperate home they can be able to have their privacy. Not only will it be uthed for preparation and planning of the aththeththmentth of criminal activity and organization of the team, but it may help with everything that hath been going on in their liveth, majorly including the rithe to fame and thubjection to the paparazzi."

"Yes Mr. Mayor I understand that, but why can't we live with them?" Mrs. Parker had a slight sadness to her expression. She didn't think with power came separation from her children.

The Mayor chuckled. "Well, you _could_…"

"Nooo that's okay." Mego smirked. "We can live on our own. We're old enough, right?" He liked the idea of _finally _being free and independent. He was finally able to feel like an adult, and not to be treated like a kid anymore.

Hego liked the idea, but Shego was a bit hesitant. The twins didn't mind one bit, and had no fear of 'leaving the nest'.

"I can form a contract ath thoon ath poththible, and once thigned the building of your new home will thtart to develop. And of courthe for mom and dad, a wonderful new home will be thupplied ath well."

The Parker family could not believe how fast things were moving. The offer was impossible to decline. The Mayor asked for them to return in a few days to look over the contract, and so they did. The contract simply asked for the active status of Team Go to successfully protect the city as best as they possibly could, and if their efforts were as successful as the results of the robbery, all funding for their home, education, provisions, and all other lively expenses would be covered for the entire family. Everyone signed without hesitation and with much gratitude. It was expected to take several months to construct their building. In the meantime, the Parker family moved into the home supplied for Mr. and Mrs. Parker, a beautiful and expensive home in the most desirable spot within the city's walls. Their last home was just on the outskirts of the city, while this one was a bit more centered. Through the months Team Go decided to stop attending public high school due to the comments and pressure from their ex-friends and classmates, and instead became homeschooled. They didn't go out much, for they were constantly followed by paparazzi and news reporters. They really only went out when the Mayor called them with reports of mayhem or criminal activity, in which they readily stopped. At home they trained and battled each other, helped each other, and became more of a family than ever before. And before they knew it, their home was finally built.

On the morning of moving day, Mego asked for everyone to meet in the living room. He had something to announce.

Hego, Shego, and the Wegos all looked at him with curiosity. Over the months Mego really did change drastically. He had become the most primped, gossip-loving, attention-hogging person any of them have ever met. He, despite the rest of the family, consistently went out in public and talked with Susie Knowitall and the rest of the tabloid leaders about everything and anything. His self-esteem was above the roof, and nobody thought wrong of it. Before getting their powers, Mego was shy, quiet, and self-doubting. Now, though his attitude was a bit much, it was certainly a healthy new outlook. He proudly stood there, in the center of the living room, looking down at his siblings with his hands on his hips. Mr. and Mrs. Parker watched to see what the big surprise was.

"As you all know _I_ have been very proud of this team of ours and _I _thought that as a reward for our teamwork over the months,"

"Don't you mean Go Operation?" Hego intervened.

"Excuse me Hego…_I'm _talking. I was _saying_, as a reward for our "Go Operation" or _teamwork_, and as a little something to have when we move into our new home….drum roll please…"

The twins openly drummed their hands on the floor.

"_I_ made us uniforms."

Shego blinked. "Uniforms?"

Mego beamed and ripped off his pajamas to reveal a skin-tight purple and black abstractly patterned suit.

There was dead silence in the room. Then, Shego burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Hego stood up and looked at his brother. Mego turned around and took out from a box the same suit he was wearing, except it was blue and black, and much bigger to fit Hego's large, muscular build. He tossed the uniform to him. Hego caught it, and looked at it. Mego tossed the twins their own red and black suits, and then tossed right in Shego's face a green and black suit made just for her. She stopped laughing and glared at him for hitting her.

Hego walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later walked out wearing his suit. "Why…Mego! This is incredible!"

Hego turned around and around to check himself out a little as the twins ran into the bathroom together. They pushed through the door, excited to try on their suit too. Shego slowly got up and went to her bedroom to try hers on as well. The twins eventually came out in their suits, and so did Shego. The twins were smiling with glee, while Shego felt a little uncomfortable, revealing, and itchy. Hego was applauding his talented brother and in response Mego stood beaming like the sun.

"This…is so cool." Wendell said.

"Yeah, totally cool!" agreed his twin.

Mego gave each of his siblings a black mask. They all put them on. Together, they truly did look like Team Go.

"And that's not all. You'll be kissing my feet for this one." Mego began. "Not only do we all look like the most fashionable superheroes ever, but I customized our suits based on our powers. _Mine _is made of a specialized fabric that can grow and shrink as I can, Hego's is made of a special material that is practically bulletproof and is nearly as strong as he is, Shego's is made of a material that can withstand the heat of her fiery glow and wont incinerate, and the Wego's…well, they can just multiply easily in it.

"Gosh you're so flamboyant." Shego murmured. Mego gave her a look.

"Sis, don't be rude. Mego, you are a genius." Hego said.

"I know I am." Mego accepted.

A government car arrived at the house within the hour. It took them far through the city and Team Go looked out the windows of the car, wondering which of the great big skyscrapers was theirs. Each of them took walks through the city, trying to see if any of the buildings were under construction. Many of them were, so it was hard to tell which would have been their new home.

The car brought them to the very edge of the city, on the far north side which none of them ever really visited. It was mainly occupied by trading docks and the such. It was right on the water and had a beautiful view. The Wego's, who were sitting on the right side of the car and looking out the window that faced the water, started screaming and shouting with excitement. They practically shook the car as they yelled "Look, look!" and the rest of the Parker family obeyed. Out on the water, a few miles out, stood an obstruction. It stood right in the middle of the lake and right in the way of the sun coming up, terminating its rays from hitting the city so early. It was a large tower, bigger than any skyscraper inside the city, and was made to look like two tall, skinny letters: G and O.

The rest of Team Go screamed at the top of their lungs. Their chauffer and their parents had to cover their ears and cringe from the loudness. The car shook as the teens bounced around and wrestled each other with excitement. They tumbled out of the car and jumped around on the outside, viewing their new perfect mansion. It was the coolest thing any of them have ever seen. Seeing that tower confirmed to them how wonderful their lives were going to be. Daydreams swirled in their heads. They were going to be living like kings and queens, like movie stars. Life was epic at that moment.

A blue, purple, green, red, and white abstract patterned boat was waiting for them at the docks. The boat was obviously theirs, and it was designed to match their jumpsuits. The Mayor sat in the boat with a glass of lemonade in hand, which had one of those tiny little umbrellas in it. He also wore a wide-brimmed straw hat and waited for the Parker kids to join him. They all squirmed on the boat at once, nearly tipping it over. They tackled the Mayor with hugs, kisses, and thanks. He chuckled in response as Mr. and Mrs. Parker got on the boat as well. The Mayor served everyone beverages and they all relaxed as the boat was taken out to the island which the Go Tower was constructed on. It didn't take long before they docked, and each of them got off the boat onto the island, and Team Go ran up to their tower to find the entrance. A path led them up the rocky shores of the island and they stopped in front of a large metal door. There was some kind of security monitor camera hanging above the door, and to its side was some other kind of security panel with a dial at the top and a handprint at the bottom.

"Only a member of Team Go can open this door." The Mayor spoke as he walked up behind them. "Place your hand on the panel, use your Go Team glow and the door will open."

Hego put his hand on the panel where the Mayor said so, and allowed for his hand to glow blue. The dial at the top of the panel spun around, and the doors swiftly opened. A little bell went off as the door opened up, and the members of Team Go smiled and walked inside.

"Welcome to the Go Tower." Said the Mayor.

The interior was made up of stone and metal, and the room they walked into had two _enormous _screens—one above the door they walked through, and one right before them. In the center of the room was a large round table that said 'GO' on it, with several buttons and switches. Surrounding the table were five chairs. One was blue, one was purple, one was green, and two were red.

The Parker siblings ran around the room 'ooing' and 'awing' at everything. They looked at the switches and buttons on the table, they gazed at the large screens and the computers beneath them. It was incredible. They wanted to see the rest of the tower as soon as possible. They wanted to see their bedrooms and living quarters. The Mayor gave them simple instructions on how to work certain equipment, and that they will learn everything with time. He said most of the equipment worked with their powers, and he hoped they adjusted anything to their liking. Team Go ran around the entire tower, finding all the color-coated rooms and admiring the beauty of everything. At the end of the day the Mayor left with Mr. and Mrs. Parker, and the team had the tower to themselves.

Over the weeks the teens adjusted to their home and were doing well living on their own. As time moved on, they gradually broke away from their parents. They kept in contact but only a little, for keeping up with their jobs as superheroes got in the way of anything more. Like their old home, everyone except for Mego barely left the tower because they were constantly stalked by paparazzi. The tabloid were flooded with pages after pages of Team Go gossip. Girls on the street cooed over Hego's muscular body, and Mego got more and more jealous of his attention. He got his own share of spotlight, but it was never enough. He always had to trump his older brother, and after a while, Hego caught onto that motive. Being as caring as he was, he didn't want to let fame get in the way of the relationship he had with his brother. And along with the fact that the paparazzi did bother him at times, one day he came up with a plan. He called everyone in the main hall for a new proposition to create secret identities.

"Hego, I hate to break it to you, but everyone knows who we are." Shego said wittingly.

"I know, but we can still make it work. We can always delete our records and make new ones,"

"No no no. _I'm _not changing who I am. I'm _Mego_, and that's that." Said the purple hero.

"I think he was talking about 'Mervin Parker' not 'Mego', you dim-wit." Shego said, rolling her eyes. She crossed her legs as she sat in her green chair and took out a nail file. She started to file her nails, which she painted black that morning. She thought of a new advantage she could use along with her green glow, and that was to have claws.

Mego gave her a look, then he looked to his older brother and continued. "No, I'm not changing my identity of 'Mervin Parker' either. I am who I am and I _love _me."

"Funny, I thought you would like the idea Mego. With a new identity, that's more for you to love." Shego commented.

Mego's eyes sparkled as he thought of the possibility. Shego turned to Hego again and addressed him with her logic.

"Even if we deleted our records and made new ones, people all over Go City know our faces. And I don't think any of us are going to be getting new faces any time soon. It's a good idea to have secret identities…I sure wouldn't mind going out in public without being mauled by cameras, but it's impossible."

"Maybe not…what if I build a machine that will make everyone forget who we are?"

Shego, Mego, and the Wegos looked up at him.

"A machine that will make everyone forget that the Parker family is Team Go? Why, it's brilliant. Only one problem Hego, you're not smart enough to actually build it." Mego said.

"Oh, and you are?" Hego commented back.

"You better believe it, can!"

"Guys, guys." Shego intervened. "It _is _a good idea. But Mego is right, to do something like that probably isn't impossible with all the scientists in this world, but you're no scientist Hego…and neither are you, Mego. None of us are. We can ask the Mayor to help us with it. I'm sure he can find someone who will be able to build it."

"You know, the other day I was reading an article of this guy who specializes in memory. His name is Dr. Langford, I think. He lives in Middleton." Mego said.

"That's great. Tell the Mayor about him, or maybe you can give him a call yourself." Shego replied.

"This is just great! And with my new promotion at Bueno Nacho to Manager, we will be able to live normal lives, like normal people! Well…sort of." Hego said.

"We'll be living double-lives. It can work." Shego said, smirking. She started to wonder what kind of life she could be living outside of Team Go.

"Yeah yeah, cool. Did the mail come in yet?" One of the Wego's asked.

Hego looked at him. "No, it comes at three. Why?"

The other Wego answered back. "Because we want to see if we got any fan mail today."

"Fan mail?" Mego got up from his chair and stood up. He looked at the twins with crazed eyes. "What fan mail? Since when do you two get fan mail and why don't I get it?"

Hego chuckled. He loved his family so much.

And so, over the next couple of weeks, months …Team Go founded themselves into one of the world's most powerful heroes. They took care of all kinds of criminal activity and never faced anything or anyone that they couldn't defeat. But only about one year later did the Mayor call them one day on their monitor screen. Team Go looked up to see the Mayor more distressed and confused than they have ever seen him before. As the red emergency light and loud alarm went off around them, they heard one simple sentence escape from the Mayor's mouth.

"We've got uth a thituation Team Go…and a weird one, at that."


	6. Missing Condor

Rainbow by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into million of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow"_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and fave! =]

...

"Ow!"

Dr. George Avarian injected his patient, Kyle, with the vaccine he needed. After injecting it, he pulled the thin needle out of the boy's arm, put the needle down safely, and put a bandage over the spot he poked him with.

"Good job, boy. You were great." He smiled as he gave Kyle a lollypop. "You can go, now."

Kyle jumped off his seat and took his mother's hand. Together they walked out of the room as George took his file and returned it back to its rightful place with all the other patient files.

George grew up like Sheila did, in that his career was almost chosen for him. Just as Sheila was expected to be a schoolteacher, George was expected to be a doctor. He worked at the Go City hospital as well as the Go City Pediatrics building.

But George didn't want to be a doctor. He never did. Ever since he was a little boy, George wanted to be a pilot.

George grew up with very strict parents. His father was in the military, and often pressured his son to follow a strong, well-paying, supportive career. His mother was a nurse, and agreed with her husband on wanting her son to have a job that would be sturdy and give lots of benefits. For a long time she pressured George to be a doctor, and her husband thought that it was good enough. All throughout school they pressured their son to get good grades and to join the Science Olympiads, the Mathletes, and any other club that would look good on a college application, one that would be sent to any and all good medical schools.

George followed his parents and the decisions they made for him. All he wanted was to make them happy, but George really didn't want to be a doctor. He didn't _mind _the job, but he had no passion for helping others with their physical issues.

George wanted to be a pilot. Ever since he was young, George had an odd fascination with birds. Later on in his life did he realize the symbolism he found in them. Birds were free, and could fly anywhere at their own will. That was particularly something George was never able to do. Some birds were strong, like the eagle or the condor vultures, and seemed to be the kings of the wild. George always asked his parents if they could visit the zoo, and he would look at no other animals but the birds. He loved everything about them—their beautiful and colorful feathers, their fascinating orange beaks, and especially their vicious-looking claws. Each year George would ask his parents if they could get him a pet bird for his birthday, but each year the answer was the same. Birds were filthy, noisy animals. George was by all means _obsessed _with birds. He had several collections of bird movies, plastic bird figures, bird books, bird feathers…everything and anything that had to do with birds. He never really told anyone about how much he truly loved birds, except for this one girl from the university he thought was pretty. She was very kind and enjoyed listening to his kooky stories. So, he decided to tell her about his obsession and fascination. She took it in quite well and to her enjoyment. George tried to remember her name—_may have been Annie, or Ann. _

Pilots were able to soar with the birds. If he couldn't be a bird himself, then George wanted to be as close as he possibly could.

His dream to be a pilot ended when he confessed to his parents what he wanted to be. That was a hell he never wanted to return to. He completely forgot his dreams after they threatened him for breaking their hearts and ruining their plans for him. They accused him of toying with their care and love for him, and sent him away to medical school by the Middleton Medical Center.

George's love for birds never died, but his passion for piloting resurfaced after he viewed the Parker children and their odd mutations.

George was jealous of the Parkers. All his life he was convinced that it was impossible to truly fly like a bird. And these immature teenagers suddenly get these extraordinary powers? Why couldn't _he _get the power to fly? If there really was magic and all that out there, then why can't he get it?

Like Mego became jealous of his older brother Hego, George became jealous of Team Go. He wanted their powers. He remembered that night when he saw them running around the hospital, glowing and out-of-control. That night, he remembered the little meltdown he had.

It was almost like he was having a vision, or he was going insane for a little bit and had visual hallucinations. He didn't know _what _it was, and he was a doctor.

"Dr. Avarian, check this out."

George turned around and saw another doctor named Simon looking at a newspaper.

"Don't tell me…another day has been saved by Go City's infamous Team Go." He mumbled.

"Yep." Simon handed the paper over to George. He took it. "This time they stopped a bunch of terrorists from bombing Go City's Aviation Center. There was a bit of damage to it, but they're rebuilding the part that got damaged and the team will be there for the re-opening. Giant scissors and all."

"Is that so…" George read the article.

"Yep. You're some lucky doctor to have experienced waiting on them when they were in the hospital after the comet hit them. What an experience to witness, am I right?"

George didn't respond. He just kept reading the article.

"…Right. So, I'll leave you to that. I got a patient waiting. See ya, George."

George gave an attempted 'goodbye', but with his mumbling it came to sound nothing like it.

_Aviation Center…I haven't been there in a while. Maybe I should attend the re-opening. _

George folded the newspaper and put it inside his jacket. His job was about to end for the day. He waited around and did a little more work here and there before clocking out. He didn't have to work at the hospital that night. He was supposed to be in for tomorrow, so he figured he would get a good night's rest. He had to be in by 3 a.m.

When George got home, he fed his parakeet and looked at it for a while. Its feathers were falling out a bit. He opened the cage and stroked the feathers that were still left on the bird. He made cooing sounds, trying to calm it.

"You've been around for quite some time now…"

George didn't want to have to come home each time feeling bad for his pet. The bird wasn't even his pet; it was a part of his family. He has had the bird for years and he knew it's time was coming up. George had brought his bird to the vet several times lately, and even the vet confirmed that old age was catching up. The bird was forming some kind of illness that made it lose its feathers and also made it lose its appetite for food and water.

Only about a week later did George's bird die. He cried for hours. He couldn't help it—when he got home from his work and saw the bird limp at the bottom of the cage, he just burst with sadness. George never truly realized how sad he was in life. That bird made him happy, and now it was gone.

He gave his old pet a proper burial and cried for a few more hours.

_Now what? _He seemed to ask himself the same question over and over again. He was so full of sadness and for such a long time. He felt so bad for his old bird, but he knew it was meant to come. The bird had a good life—he loved and cared for it so much.

George felt emptiness in his life. He didn't want his job anymore. He didn't want to be a doctor anymore. He couldn't bring himself to go to work anymore. He felt completely and utterly done. George began looking for a new job, and quit his position at the hospital and the Pediatrics center. He found an opening at the Go City Zoo, the same one he went to as a child to see all the birds.

He visited the zoo and after an interview with the manager, ended up getting a simple custodial job in the bird section. His job was to clean the cages and the open domes—it wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it was a start. At least he got to do what he wanted, which was be around the birds. He couldn't get any higher level job because he didn't have the credentials. He needed to have a degree or two in Zoology, or be a Vet or something. _Apparently _humans and animals didn't have the same anatomy.

George was still able to pay his bills with the money he had saved up from being a doctor, which was a lot. His bank account had enough for him to buy a new car or two…or three. The new job didn't pay nearly as much as his old one, but it felt so much better. George seemed to mock his parents in his mind. _I have a job that isn't very beneficial, doesn't pay very good, but you know what? I love it. It's the best job I've ever had. _

George had the job for weeks and almost bonded with the birds he cleaned after. He loved each and every one of them, and getting to be around them all day almost made him a little insane. There was this one section of birds that he really seemed fascinated by. It was a section on all the large, powerful birds. Some of them were highly endangered, which truly angered him.

_How can anyone want to shoot and kill these precious animals? _

There were eagles, falcons, hawks, vultures, and a few owls. There was even a small cave that housed bats nearby, next to the section that held other large birds like flamingos, peacocks, cranes, turkeys, emus, ospreys and ostriches.

One bird in particular, a large, rare Condor really interested George. He watched it each day and truly felt for it. He knew that some birds just weren't meant to be caged, and this was one of them. The Condor was _huge _and its cage was much too small. George thought the bird deserved to be released into the wild, but he knew he had no power over that.

More and more each day George became a bit more _off_. He began talking to the birds. In a way, he believed some of them talked back to him, and he formed an almost extrasensory ability to communicate with the birds and figure out their wants and needs. He told people of this 'ability' he had, and of how most of the birds wanted to be free from their cages. Some of them enjoyed the domestic lifestyle, but most wished otherwise. George's coworkers would make fun of him behind his back, often referring to him as 'The Bird Whisperer'.

George's favorite bird did indeed become the Condor. He talked to it each day and oddly, the Condor really did seem to form a bond with his human friend. No other bird truly seemed to 'communicate' back whenever George spoke to it, but the Condor did. George's coworkers would gossip about this abnormality too, retelling moments where they've witnessed the large bird signaling its beak to George, or flapping its wings in a motion towards him, all the while making noises and swooping around its cage.

Condor wanted out just like most of the other birds. This much George knew. George and Condor became best friends over time. Often days George would stay in the zoo past his working hours and just hang around Condor's cage, talking to him. To George, he felt like Condor was his real friend and his interaction with the bird was as real as any kind of interaction with a human. In fact, it was better.

A few months went by. The reopening of the Aviation Center was coming up, and George told Condor about it. George told him he wished he could bring him along when he goes to see it. George also told Condor about his dream to fly and be a pilot.

"And Condor would tell me to not be a pilot, but to be a bird instead. But I tell him No Condor, I cannot be a bird, for I am a human." George would tell his friends at work.

A coworker of George's, a fellow custodian, snickered at this. "Wise bird." He said.

"Oh yes…he is indeed. I should tell you what he told me the other day!"

George would go on and on about his conversations with his friend, but no one would believe him.

One day, when George was opening up Condor's cage to clean it, he took a moment before he started working. They had moved Condor in another cage to allow for George to do his job. The policy at the zoo didn't allow George to clean Condor's cage _while _Condor was _in _the cage.

George stood in the middle of his friend's prison and looked around. He tried to imagine himself as a bird, as Condor, living inside the metal bars that surrounded him.

_There is a whole world out there. And they contain Condor in this jail cell, while the rest of us get to go out and explore the Earth?_

As George cleaned, he came up with an idea. He knew it was terrible, but he also knew it was for the best. He took his time cleaning every inch of the cage, and when he was finished, he walked out, closed the door of the cage, and "forgot" to lock it.

The zookeepers allowed Condor back in his cage after George notified them he was done cleaning. After George clocked out, he came back to Condor's cage and watched him as he ate his freshly poured bowl of food.

Condor looked at George when he was done. He tilted his bald head down to his friend to say hello, and George smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." George said. Condor tilted his head to the side, wondering what it could be. Was it another hunk of meat from the store? Did he bring him a toy?

George pointed to the unlocked cage door. Condor looked where George pointed, then looked at George again. He didn't get it.

"It's unlocked!" George whispered. If Condor had eyebrows, then at that point it would seem as if Condor had raised them.

"Go on, friend! You are free!" George whispered again. Condor looked at him, surprised. He couldn't believe it.

George smiled and motioned for his bird friend to leave before anyone found out what had happened.

Condor flew over to the cage door and poked his beak at it. The door made a creaking sound as it swung open.

"We've got uth a thituation Team Go…and a weird one, at that."

Team Go sat around their Go Assemblage Table in their very own color-coated chairs. The Mayor had a baffled look on his face as he looked down upon the Go City-born superhero team.

"What is it, Mayor?" Hego asked, looking poised and ready for anything thrown at him—verbally _or _physically.

"The Go City Zoo hath been robbed!"

Team Go stood there in silence for a bit. Shego blinked.

"Did you say zoo?"

"Yeth, the Go City Zoo. One of the birdth wath thtolen."

"The…birds? Which one?"

"A rare Condor vulture."

"Well, that makes sense…I guess. Who stole it and why? Money, I'm guessing? Is it pricey?" Mego asked.

"Yes," Shego viewed the file of the stolen bird as it appeared before them on the holographic visual before them in the center of the table. "Traders would pay millions for it. It's an endangered species."

"Where is the bird now, Mayor? Have there been any sightings of it in the city?" Hego asked.

"Or the robber?" the Wegos asked.

"Yeth. The Condor wath latht reported theen flying outthide Go City and towardth Go Mountain. Ath for the robber, a few employeeth at the zoo have all accounted thuthpicion on who they think it could have been. The thecurity camerath at the zoo have been broken for the time during the robbery."

Shego smiled. "Smart."

"Mayor," Hego asked. "How can we get to Go Mountain? Do you have an aerial lift we can use for transportation, or should we take a boat there and hike our way up until we find the bird?"

"I will provide a jet, but firtht check out the zoo and find out who robbed them."

Team Go obeyed the Mayor and visited the zoo. As they got out of their Team Go-themed car, Shego, who was driving, rose up an important question.

"Hey…I thought this was a robbery. Like, didn't someone _steal _the bird?"

The rest of Team Go looked at her.

"Yeah, it was a robbery." Hego replied to her, confused.

"Then how did the bird _escape _to Go Mountain? If it was a robbery, wouldn't the robber or robbers have the bird chained up inside a cage or something and ship it off to be sold on the black market, or have it trapped somewhere in containment?"

One of the Wegos scratched his head. "I guess…maybe they tried to do that, but the bird was too strong and just flew away."

Shego moaned and put a hand to her forehead. She could feel a headache forming. "Since when did we sign up to cover birdnapping?"

Hego smirked. "C'mon, sis."

The manager and a few employees of the zoo greeted Team Go as they approached the opening. Hego shook everyone's hand, and the rest of Team Go figured it was best to follow their older brother's heroic media policies, so they shook everyone's hand too. Hego turned to the manager first and addressed him.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened, sir?"

One of the employees stepped up to tell the story.

"I was the first one to discover the Condor was gone. I'm one of the guards at the zoo. I was making my rounds and was passing by the aviation section when I realized the Condor wasn't in its cage. I asked the other guards if anyone knew if the bird was being transferred or held somewhere else, but it was confirmed that Condor should have been in his cage. So I reported the escape."

Mego looked at the man. "So what turns this into a robbery rather than a simple escape? I mean we can do a search and rescue as well, but the Mayor informed us that there was criminal activity involved."

"Well, see there's this guy we work with." Another employee stepped up and spoke to the purple hero. By his uniform, Mego could tell he was a janitor or custodian or some member of the clean-up crew. "He has this obsession with birds, especially the Condor. He's a bit funky, thinks he can speak to birds and such. I told the boys that I was suspicious maybe he had something to do with the escape. He cleans the cages and is responsible for locking them when he's finished. The cage was inspected and there was no damage to it, the only thing wrong was that the cage door was wide open and unlocked. I got a darn hunch that George Avarian allowed the Condor to escape, at _least_."

"At least?" Shego asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"None of us have heard from George since the robbery. The police checked his home and it was all emptied out. I think maybe, if ya wanna stretch my suspicions further, George is with the bird right now."

"So you don't believe he just allowed the bird to escape? You think he stole it?" Hego asked.

"Right." Answered the custodian.

Hego nod his head and turned to his family. "Alright. So if the police can't track down this George fellow, we can only assume he is with the bird, right?"

"Wrong, idiot. He can't be. The Mayor said the bird flew off to Go Mountain. What do you think he did, rode on the back of this Condor thing?"

"Maybe, that guy said he was kind of kooky and could talk to birds and stuff." One of the Wegos said.

"No no, the Wegos were probably right before when they said the robber tried to capture the bird, but then it escaped and flew away." Mego commented.

"Alright. Well there's only one way to find out. We got to get to Go Mountain as quickly as possible and find that bird!" Hego shouted as he stuck his glowing hand in the air. Shego, Mego, and the Wegos did the same.

Hego called up the Mayor and asked him again about the jet. The Mayor told them to meet him back at the Go Tower. The team took the car back to the docks, took the Go boat to the tower, and waited outside for him. They knew he wouldn't be _inside _the tower, for only they can enter.

It wasn't long before they spotted the aircraft coming towards their tower. The Wegos spotted it first, and the entire team watched as the oddly colorful jet landed right on the top of their tower. They all looked at each other, entered the tower, and ran to the elevators which would take them to the roof.

When they finally got there, they walked outside again to greet a white, blue, purple, green, red and black patterned jet, that matched all their other transportation vehicles.

"Wow, you got us a jet!" One of the Wegos shouted.

The Mayor was leaning his side on the jet, and he smiled.

"Yeth, I've been thaving thith thurprithe for a while."

"This is great! Our very own jet!" Hego clasped his hands together in excitement. He thought it was perfect for the team and could come in handy.

"Um, quick question." Shego asked. "Who's going to be flying this thing? None of us know how to fly a jet."

The Mayor pointed to the pilot's seat. Someone was sitting in it. "James will be your pilot until one of you can take over. He will be teaching all of you how to fly it."

Shego nod her head. She liked the sound of that.

"Well let's go! There's no time to waste!" Hego shouted as he ran to the jet and boarded shotgun.

Mego puppydog pouted and crossed his arms. He mumbled. "I wanted shotgun."

Mego, Shego, and the Wegos got in the backseats of the jet. Everyone buckled in and the jet took off. The team was surprised to see their roof transform into a runway.

Within ten minutes Team Go could see the mountain in view. There was no place to land the jet, but there was a flat enough surface of rock for individual landing. The heroes would have to skydive.

"But my hair will get all messed up!" Mego complained as Shego helped him with his gear.

"You'll be fine. Suck it up."

One by one they jumped out of the plane. Shego seemed to be the only one who took the situation calmly. The rest of the team was a bit freaked when falling, and they all attempted to huddle together if it weren't for Shego, who pointed out it was a safety hazard.

After falling a well enough distance they released their parachutes and landed on the flat rock. Shego, again being the only calm one, landed fine and took off her gear with ease. Everyone else struggled after being so shaken, and she had to help her brothers.

Once everyone was back to normal again, they took in their surroundings. The view was incredible. They just saw the faint image of Go City in the horizon. Their tower could also be seen.

Team Go started walking through the rocks. Shego led the way by using her power to blast an even path through the hard stone for them. As they walked, Hego noticed some straw was scattered on the rocks around them. The further they went, the more straw was found. Hego was about to say something, when Shego stopped abruptly, leading the whole team to bump and stumble right into her.

"Hey, watch it!" she snapped.

"Well what's with the stopping?" Mego snapped right back.

Shego paused. They were all looking at her. Then, she pointed and her brothers followed her gaze.

Right in front of them was the biggest nest any of them have ever seen.

But there was no Condor inside it.

"_Wow, _this must be a big bird we're dealing with." One of the Wegos said as he attempted to climb inside the nest. His twin followed.

"Boys, stop." Hego warned. "You don't know what could be…"

"Uh oh." The Wegos mumbled in unison.

"Uh oh?" Shego and Mego asked together.

"Uh oh what….?" Hego asked.

The Wegos looked at each other, then back down to where they were looking in the first place. Hego, Mego and Shego all peered over the edge of the straw nest and saw three large speckled eggs.

"Uh oh." Hego, Mego, and Shego all said together.

Everyone paused. The Wegos were about to move when Shego stopped them.

"Don't…move them. If we do then it like, leaves a human scent or something and the mother won't come back and then the eggs will die."

Mego looked at her oddly.

"It's common knowledge…don't you watch the Unearthing channel?" she defended herself.

Hego slowly backed up. "C'mon. Let's see if we can spot the bird anywhere else on this mountain."

Everyone else followed carefully. As soon as they left, coincidentally Condor flew in and landed in the nest, covering the eggs. George came walking in with some more straw and as he walked inside the nest as well, he saw the eggs. He dropped the straw and looked up at Condor.

"You're a female?"

Condor shrugged.

Team Go made noise as they walked. George heard them and looked into the distance. He gasped as he saw the superhero team _just _turn around the corner of the mountain and disappear.

"Condor! We have to hide! Team Go is here after us!" George whispered excitingly.

Condor shrieked and allowed George to climb on her back. She flew off and came to a perch not far from her nest which had a small opening. Curiously, she wiggled herself and carried George inside.

It wasn't long before Team Go circled the entire mountain and found the same opening. Hego asked for Mego to shrink and look inside to make sure it was safe for everyone to enter. Mego did so, and he came back out, resized, and confirmed that it was a cave.

The team entered carefully and used their glow to light the way. They walked for a long time and eventually they came to the end of the cave. At the very end there was another opening, only slightly smaller than the opening to the cave entrance. Again Mego shrunk and went inside. When he came back out and resized, he was ecstatic.

"On the other side is this _giant _room! It's huge! You got to see it!"

The team one by one squeezed through. First Mego, then the twins, then Shego, then Hego. But before Hego entered, he spotted something on the edge of the opening. It was a feather. He took it in his hands and crawled through the entrance to the next part of the cave. When he got up he looked at the feather again and was about to let them know he found a clue, when he looked past the feather, past his siblings, and to the room around them.

The ceiling of the cave stretched from about one-quarter to one half of the length of the Go Tower. The width was almost the same but a bit smaller. It was one _giant _open room. The walls were made of a dark red stone.

Team Go walked inside the room and looked around. They stood in the center, in awe of the amazing spectacle before them.

"It almost looks manmade, like someone dug this place out." Shego commented.

There was a slight pause as everyone thought about the possibility. _'But for what purpose? What was this room used for originally?' _they thought.

"H-hey guys?" one of the Wegos murmured. Everyone turned to the twins and where they were looking. In the back of the room, there stood a giant stone chair, made from the same rock as the cave interior, and behind the giant chair was an even bigger ancient picture or symbol of a bird.

"It almost looks Aztecan." Mego said.

"Well it can't be. The Aztecs lived in Mexico, why in the world would they be hanging around a cave on top of a mountain right outside Go City?" Shego replied wittingly.

Mego put a hand to his head. "This is all so strange…where did this cave come from? Someone definitely dug it out."

"We can research it back at the Go tower."

"Hey. I also found this." Hego finally spoke up. He showed each of them the feather he found.

"Oh, great. So the cretin _must_ be around here somewhere." Shego muttered, crossing her arms. She didn't need to look much before the twins spotted it.

"There it is!"

Team Go just saw as the Condor squawked at them loudly, then turned and wiggled through the entrance again, flew out the tunnel, and escaped the cave entirely.

"Aw nuts! Darn bird!" Mego huffed as he kicked a pebble. They had run after it but couldn't get it in time. It was too fast.

Hego sighed. "Don't worry. The Condor has a nest here so she _should _come back. We can try again tomorrow."

"What about George Avarian?" Shego asked.

"We've had no luck finding him either. We can try again tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I'm starving." One of the Wegos said.

Shego rolled her eyes as Hego promised to cook dinner when they got back. "When you four buffoons are grubbing away, I'll research on the cave and see what I can come up with."

Team Go was picked up not long after they climbed out of the cave and made their way back to the flat rock they landed on earlier. The jet let down a rope for each of them to climb up.

When they landed at the Go tower, Shego got right to work. She set herself in front of the computers as Hego and the rest of her brothers went off to eat.

"Just to remind you sis, don't stay up too late. Tomorrow is the reopening of the Aviation Center. That's in the morning, and we can check the mountain and the cave again after that. We'll save you a sandwich. You get your rest." Hego said caringly.

"Thanks. I'll let you guys know if I find anything good."

"Okay. In the morning." He smiled and left the room.

Hours went by and Shego found hardly anything. There were a few legendary stories and some possible clues as to the origins of the cave, but nothing striking or definite. It wasn't long before she fell asleep at the computer and she didn't wake until early the next morning.


	7. Aviarius Flies

Rainbow by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into million of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow"_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and fave! =]

...

Early the next morning, Shego met with her brothers in the kitchen for a quick breakfast before they left for the Aviation Center Reopening.

"You got a speech ready, Hego?" Mego asked. He was looking in a mirror and fixing his dark purple hair.

"How's this?" Hego cleared his throat. "Citizens of Go City, it was unfortunate for our very own Aviation Center, the home of many historical and significant planes, jets, and other—oh, sis!" Hego was cut off when he saw Shego enter the room. "Good morning. You ready to go soon? Did you find anything interesting on that cave from yesterday?"

Shego rubbed her eyes and yawned. She grabbed a granola bar out of the cupboards and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Yes and no. There were some pointers that led me to the conclusion that the cave was definitely dug out by miners, most likely in the late 17th century. Supposedly, legends say that up on Go Mountain a bunch of miners found a cave and got stuck inside. They tried to tunnel their way out, but because of dehydration and delusion they were unknowingly tunneling in the opposite direction they came from. They ended up using explosives to try and break their way through, but instead of breaking their way out, they broke their way further in. The miners, then, must have been responsible for that giant rock room. The explosives were so great that not only did it blow away half the rock and made that mountain almost hollow, it obviously killed off the minors."

"Well what about that chair?" Mego asked.

"That's what I thought. I tried to look up the bird design we saw behind the stone throne but I got no answers. You're right, it did _look _Aztec but it wasn't. I couldn't find any ancient symbol that matched it completely. As for the chair itself, I also got no answers. My guess is someone was living inside that cave for some time and built it, or if you want to stretch it, it was the home of some ritualistic cult of some sort. Overall, the cave is still a mystery. At least, it is to the internet."

"Huh." Hego contemplated the information his sister provided him with and nod his head in approval. "Well okay. I guess we don't need to know much about the cave anyway, but we _do _still need to find that Condor and the guy who supposedly stole it."

"What's his name again?" Shego asked as she sipped her juice with one hand and put the other hand on her hip.

"George something." One of the Wegos answered.

"George Avarian, I think." The other finished.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Hego asked.

"Uh…because we were talking about him yesterday, you big dolt." Mego said. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

Everyone grabbed a few more snacks to much on for the ride there. The team's temporary pilot flew them to the Aviation Center, where a crowd waited. Once the jet was in sight, the crowd cheered with excitement. Fans from all over Go City hooted and hollered to their heroes. As they got out of their jet, Hego waved proudly, Mego would strike a few poses for the cameras and opted to sign a few autographs, Shego tried to ignore the crowd and the Wegos were friendly enough to shake almost everyone's hand by cloning into dozens and dozens of Wegos.

The Mayor greeted each of them with a handshake and stood with them before the front doors of the new center. It was brand shiny new, and Hego personally gave the Mayor thanks for the beautiful new remodeling.

"Showoff." Mego mumbled to his sister. She snickered.

Hego turned to the crowd before him and his siblings and addressed them just as he practiced that morning. "Citizens of Go City, it was unfortunate for our very own Aviation Center, the home of many historical and significant planes, jets, and other flying vehicles, the home of many stories of our city's most infamous pilots, engineers, and explorers, to have been destroyed during the episode many weeks ago. It was a terrible incident that those terrorists wished to destroy one of Go City's most memorable museums, most honorary buildings, but Team Go was here to prevent them from succeeding their mission. We stopped those terrorists but in the end, our prized edifice was in desperate need of rebuilding. After many, many weeks of hard labor, these wonderful and honorable workers…" Hego pointed to a group of construction workers and other personnel who have worked on the rebuild. "…have turned this museum into a gorgeous new place. Team Go is _ultimately _proud of the effort put into this remodeling and even more satisfied with the result. We wish you all will appreciate it as much as we do."

Mego and Shego mocked their brother's "ultimate" speech until the Mayor handed Hego a giant pair of scissors to cut the ribbon that divided the new museum from the crowd. Hego turned to the rest of his family and held out the scissor for everyone to hold together. Hego, Mego, Shego, and the twins grabbed onto the handles of the giant scissor, together their hands glowed, and they opened the scissor and held it over the ribbon as Hego made his conclusion.

"We hereby—"

"GREETINGS GO CITY!"

Hego and the rest of Team Go, along with the Mayor and the entire crowd that stood before them, looked around to find the voice that cut off the end of Hego's speech, and prevented the team from cutting the ribbon and officially reopening the museum.

Standing on the roof of the new Aviation Center was George Avarian. He had his arms outstretched to the sky in a crazed, powerful manner. His hair wasn't slicked back and combed down neatly as he always had it. Instead it was spiky, wild and untamed, truly looking like flames from the bright orange red color. He wore a dark purple feathery cloak that hung over him Dracula-style. He also wore a tight red suit underneath his cloak, yellow gold gloves, and yellow gold boots made to look like the feet of a bird. He also sported a black mask over his eyes like Team Go, to hide his identity—although it didn't help him, for Team Go recognized who he was soon enough. Condor could be seen behind him, perched on the roof just as George was. Team Go gasped, completely shocked that the pair decided to crash the reopening and reveal themselves in this dramatic fashion.

"George Avarian!" Hego shouted. He still continued to think, '_Where do I recognize that name from? He looks vaguely familiar.'_

"I no longer wished to be called by that name! I am now…_AVIARIUS_!" he shouted off the rooftop.

George had in fact cracked like the nut he was. Combining his complete obsession with birds, his jealousy and annoyance with Team Go, and the outbreak of his criminal career, George finally accepted the name that came to him that day Team Go discovered and first used their powers. George finally threw out the old doctor he never wanted to be, and welcomed his true identity: Aviarius, the dark master of the winged world.

Team Go have never before faced anyone like this. They've faced many criminals, but never before have they faced a villain.

"Aviarius!" Shego shouted this time. "Surrender your sorry, feathery butt and release the bird! He's a rare species and he has no place to be flying in the middle of a city! He needs to be returned to the zoo!"

Condor squawked angrily at Shego as Aviarius gave his wild reply. "I don't think so, little missy! You think you can cage _him, _you think you can cage _me, _but we will not allow ourselves to be enslaved anymore!" he turned his head to his bird-friend and gave him a slight nod, then pointed down towards Team Go. "Condor, ATTACK!"

Team Go gasped as the Condor, a vicious bird at least twice the size of Hego (who was already huge), aimed right for them. Mego glowed purple and shrunk in defense. The rest of Team Go scattered, and Condor swooped down and barely missed grabbing Mego with its claws.

Mego grew to normal size, and the team quickly huddled back together.

"What do we do?" one Wego said.

"We can't hurt the animal, can we?" said the other.

"I think it's best if we try not to, but if it comes down to it then I regret saying we might have to. It would seem as if that Aviarius fellow trained it." Hego said.

"Oh we can hurt the animal alright." Shego mumbled as she glared at the man still standing on the roof of the new museum. Everyone got from the glare of her expression that she wasn't talking about the Condor.

"What does this guy think he's doing, anyway? What does he want?" Mego commented.

"I don't know, but…" Hego stopped speaking when he spotted Condor heading straight for them once again. The moment slightly reminded him of when he spotted the comet.

Before Hego could warn everyone, Condor grasped Mego by his shoulders and hauled him sky high. He was hundreds of feet in the air within seconds. Mego shrieked out of terror and shrunk in response, falling out of Condor's grasp. Mego grew to normal again, and yelled for mercy as he fell. Hego ran and caught him before he hit the concrete. When he placed his younger brother down safely, Mego was trembling like a leaf. He ran his shaking hand through his hair, hoping that darn bird didn't mess it up.

"Alright, this bird is messing with the wrong heroes." Shego growled as she lit her hands. She fired blasts at the bird, but Hego waved his hands to make her stop.

"Shego, no!" he looked back to Aviarius standing on the roof. "Blast _him_!"

Shego stopped firing at Condor and looked right at Aviarius. She lit her hands again and aimed right for him.

Before she could hit him, Condor swooped right beside Aviarius and he jumped on the bird's back. They flew over Team Go and escaped back into Go City.

Hego began running after them and the rest of the team followed.

"Hego, what are you doing? You're not going to be able to catch them!" Shego shouted as she and her brothers tried to follow.

Hego didn't listen and picked up a garbage can off the street. He flung it at the back of Condor, but missed by an inch. Hego kept running, but then the Wegos multiplied and attacked their older brother from behind. Hego stopped and yelled at them.

"What are you doing? We have to catch him!"

Mego stopped and panted, flipped his hair, and gave Hego 'a look'. "Shego's right we won't be able to catch up by running. Even if we were right under them, the bird can elevate itself to a point where you won't be able to throw anything."

"Well then let's get our jet!"

"By the time we get our jet, they will be gone and we won't be able to find them."

"Yes we will…they are probably going back to the nest."

"Yes and no." Shego said. "Yes, eventually they will go back to the nest. No, they won't go there right away. They can't be dumb enough to retreat to a place we know about. They will be hiding somewhere else before they make another appearance. We just have to be ready next time."

Mego rubbed his head. "This is not doing my headache any favors…I need a spa trip."

"Ugh, me too. Let me know when you're going, I'll join you." Shego said.

"Can we focus on this bird man, _not _the spa?" Hego mumbled.

"Oh put a sock in it, Hego. We'll get him. Obviously this guy isn't like any other criminal we've faced. He's not a criminal, he's a villain. We will track him down when we can and bring a giant net with us."

Hego made a face, obviously not enjoying his sister's sarcasm at the moment. "That's not very funny."

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea!" Wego one said.

"Yeah, that might actually work!" said the other.

Hego sighed and agreed to return to the Go Tower and focus on watching the city for Aviarius and Condor. Before they did that, however, they returned to the Aviation Center and calmed all the civilians who were completely spooked by the surprising episode. Thankfully, the only damage to the Aviation Center was some dropped presents with Condor's name written all over them.

Days passed and there was no sign of Aviarius _or _Condor. Hego even brought the team to the nest each day to check for them, but Shego was right. They weren't dumb enough to return so soon.

Besides the two bird brains, there wasn't much criminal activity going around Go City. Apparently, criminals were so awestruck from this new villain as much as the city civilians were, and that resulted in hesitation for attempts for robberies or attacks. Not only that, but lately the members of Team Go have started to realize that common criminals had a fear of the superhero team now. Common criminals weren't as confident they were going to end up on the winning side, much less the non-injured side. All was quiet within Go City.

That all changed about a week later when several robberies started to happen all in the same vicinity of time. First there was a robbery in the Go City Institute of Technology—robotic blueprints and a few sets of explosives were stolen, along with some 'top secret' experimental files. Then a few hours later there was a robbery at the Go City Astrological Research Center, which currently held on display remains of the very comet that hit the Parker household and gave Team Go their powers. Someone had broken into the iconic display and stole a fair portion of the remaining rock. Hours after that, the city reported some other smaller robberies at some material and hardware stores. Each of the robberies reported that the culprits were in fact the now renowned, first villains of Go City—Aviarius and Condor.

Team Go ran all around the city searching for the pair. They arrived at the scene of each robbery, and each time they chased Aviarius and Condor with the Go Jet, but somehow lost them each time. Condor would fly in areas the jet could not pass through, and escape would then be accomplished. Hego was most certainly not enjoying the constant losing, and the rest of the team started to have similar feelings.

After they felt they could search no more, the team returned back to their tower. As soon as they got inside, their monitor turned on. But instead of the Mayor looking at them, it was Aviarius.

"_Greetings, _Team Go!" he sneered.

Team Go gasped. How was he able to connect to their monitor?

"Aviarius!" the Wegos said in unison.

"As you may know, we haven't exactly had the time to _chat_, get to _know _each other. So I'm throwing a little _get together_, and I'd like you all to come. Everyone else is already here…"

Aviarius turned the camera from him to two people they recognized, tied up in a corner—their parents.

The team all seemed to think the same thing—that memory eraser they were thinking of doing could have prevented this.

"You let them go!" Mego shouted to the screen and to the bird-villain.

"Oh, but of _course _I will…after you all arrive. I give to you a one-time invitation, and if you come any later then I just may have to take out my sadness on the other party guests!" Aviarius pouted with fake sadness, and then broke his bad acting into an evil cackle. He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Parker, who struggled in the ropes that held them.

"I _said _leave them alone!" Mego got angrier, and his voice sounded almost blood-thirsty. Aviarius wasn't the least bit scared, and faced the team one more time.

"See you soon…"

Another cackle was made, a squawk was heard in the background, and the monitor went black.

Team Go arrived at the nest within minutes. Henry led the way through the cave tunnel and as he neared the small entrance to the lair, he glowed blue and completely broke through. The team entered and they were lucky their brother didn't cause a cave-in.

In the room Aviarius sat on the throne holding some kind of staff. On the end was a large clear stone, possibly diamond. In the corner of the room were their parents, tied up. Condor wasn't in sight.

"_So _glad you could make it," Aviarius said. He couldn't say another word before Team Go ran to their parents and helped them out of the rope. As they did so, Aviarius took his staff and slowly walked up behind them.

"Team Go…you five are foolish to have come here."

Shego turned around and faced Aviarius. "And why is that Tweety?"

Aviarius smirked. "Surely you didn't think I would let you come here and save your parents, and then leave in peace?"

"Didn't cross our minds." Shego said sarcastically, crossing her arms and leaning on her right him. Hego, Mego, and the twins also turned around and faced the villain, after setting their parents free. "What is it that you want? Money? Control of the city? An army of birds? To mutate everyone in the world to have wings?"

"As much as I would love a few of those options, I had something _else _in mind."

Aviarius pointed his staff at Shego. She was a bit jumpy at first, but nothing happened. Shego raised an eyebrow and gave Aviarius a look of amusement.

"What's wrong, Big Bird?"

Aviarius simply stood there, and Shego laughed.

"How _lame_." She mocked, as she lit her green and black hands.

On that cue, the gem on the end of Aviarius' staff glowed, and a ray emitted out the end and went into Shego. The power lifted her up in the air for a few seconds and drained her. She fell to the floor with a thud, and Aviarius cackled, holding the staff close.

"What did you do?" Hego shouted. Aviarius said nothing, but cackled some more.

Hego had enough. He glowed blue and hauled himself at his enemy with full speed and strength. Then, suddenly, Aviarius glowed green and slashed at Hego. He fell to the ground and held his chest in pain. He couldn't believe it. Mego and the twins watched, as did Shego helplessly. Aviarius had stolen Shego's power.

"Wha—how?" Hego moaned, looking at the man in horror.

"It was easy, really. I stole some of the rock from the comet that gave you your powers, polished it into a beautiful gem, and reversed the chemicals inside…so instead of releasing power, it sucks it back in!"

Mego and the twins held their sister close and cowered helplessly with their parents as Aviarius pointed his staff at Hego and sucked his power as well. After he was done, he faced Mego and the Wegos, ready to take their powers as well.

Not taking any chances, Mego grabbed Shego and ran, and the Wegos helped their parents up and ran with them in the opposite direction. Aviarius made a sour face.

"So you choose to run from Aviarius! Very well then…CONDOR ATTACK!"

A secret opening in the wall released Condor, who squawked angrily and flew in Mego and Shego's direction.

"Heat-seeking hummingbirds ATTACK!"

"Heat-seeking what?" The twins said together, as dozens of small robots designed to look like hummingbirds flew in their direction. They beeped red, alarming everyone that they were explosive.

Mego and Shego tried to run from Condor, but the bird was too swift. It grabbed Shego this time, and she shouted and clawed at its underbelly as she went higher and higher up in the cave room. At the very top Condor dropped her, and she rapidly fell to the bottom. Mego wasn't fast enough to get to her in time, and she made a very loud _thud _on the rock floor, becoming instantly unconscious.

As Mego, panicky, checked her pulse and tried to wake his sister, the twins ran with Mr. and Mrs. Parker away from the hummingbirds. The four ran and ran, but the hummingbirds got too close and when they exploded, the blast caused the twins and the Parker couple to fly across the room.

Aviarius cackled and ran towards the twins. He pointed his staff to them and was about to drain their power, when a rock came curdling from behind. It hit Aviarius in the back, and he turned around. Hego stood up and fought back even without his power. Condor saw this and attacked Hego from behind.

Aviarius turned around again, but when he did the twins were up. They multiplied and surrounded the villain. Mr. and Mrs. Parker got up and stood by their sons. The twins and their many clones closed in on Aviarius and attacked him, trying to pin him down. Aviarius blasted as much as he could, in any direction possible, hoping it hit the twins. Eventually it did, and the clones disappeared. The two red brothers fell to the ground, powerless, and Aviarius stood in triumph. He laughed and turned around to see Hego still trying to fight off Condor, and Mego still kneeling by his sister's side.

"Soon, all the powers of Team Go will be mine…" Aviarius laughed triumphantly to himself. He walked closer and closer to Mego, but he didn't see him coming. He was looking down at his sister. She was alive, but she won't be for long.

"Mego, watch _out_!" Hego yelled from across the room.

Mego looked up and widened his eyes as the staff pointed towards him. He shrunk, and rolled out of the way behind his sister's body.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Aviarius cooed. He began to glow red.

Mego stayed hidden, and a glowing Aviarius walked toward him. From behind, Hego gave Condor a good punch and the bird fell to the ground. Aviarius heard this and spun around only to have Hego and the twins tackle him.

On the ground Shego moaned, and Mego resized to look at her.

"Sis, are you alright? Can you get up?" he begged.

"I-I think…something is definitely broken though."

Shego coughed and groaned with pain as Mego tried to help her up. Hego and the twins attempted to fight Aviarius, but he was too strong. He cloned himself into dozens, and used his new super strength and fiery blasts to keep Hego and the twins quite occupied. Mego and Shego watched, feeling very doubtful that they were going to make it out of this cave alive or with their powers back.

"We can't possibly be at the mercy of a guy obsessed with birds…" Shego moaned in her brother's arms.

"Shego, I'm the only one with the glow, and I don't know how much we can use shrinking to our advantage. I don't know how we can get our powers back." He replied. "We definitely can't allow him to get all the powers. We relied too much on them…now we don't know what to do."

"We need to rely on each other instead, now….and we also need that staff."

Mego and Shego both eyed the crystal cane, and shouted to their other brothers.

"Get the staff!" they shouted, and their brothers soon had a new task.

Mego and Shego decided to join the fight. The five of them surrounded Aviarius. He made four copies of himself, so it was five against five. Each member of Team Go fought a clone with their best martial arts, but Team Go was still failing. Meanwhile, Condor regained consciousness and swooped towards the battle, trying to help out its master.

"Duck!" Hego shouted. And at just the right moment, all the members of Team Go ducked down, and Condor flew right into Aviarius and his clones.

Shego snatched the staff as soon as she could. She held the staff in her hands for some time, looking deep into the stone that glowed different colors. It mesmerized her.

"Shego, destroy it!" Hego called.

It took a few moments for Shego to obey. She looked into the stone and could feel something lingering in her mind. At first she thought that whoever held the staff received some kind of psychological effect, but she soon ruled that out. This was something inside her, personally, that reacted from holding the magical cane. It was a dark, deep desire. It was an odd, strange, rare feeling that she never felt before, but it wasn't unwanted.

"Sis?" Hego called again.

Shego looked up at her brother. Finally contemplating what he wanted her to do, she smashed the gem on the floor. It broke into millions of pieces, and three orbs of light escaped from inside. The blue orb went inside Hego, the red inside the twins, and the green inside herself.

Aviarius yelled and cried. Hego held him up by the collar, as Shego lit her hands and maliciously smiled at Condor. The bird looked relatively frightened.

"Looks like this bird is ready for his cage." Hego said triumphantly, feeling better than ever now he had his power back. He gripped Aviarius tightly and with slight pain, and Aviarius squirmed and whined like a child. It was over.

After turning in the two caged birds to the Go City jail, and returning their parents at home safely, Team Go took a short trip to the Mayor. They described to him the entire event that had happened, and they proposed their idea for the memory machine.

"That way, our enemies won't hold anything against us. Our parents won't be associated with us, nor will any other members of our family or our friends. It is important to have separate, secret identities from our hero ones." Shego told the Mayor. She also told him of the scientist she researched, and how maybe he could help. The Mayor nod his head in approval.

"You're abtholutely right. It'th a good idea, and I'll get my best thcientithtth right on it. I'll call the thcientitht you mentioned and thee if he can help uth. I'll call you and let you know the updateth."

"Thanks, Mayor." The team said.

Weeks later the Mayor was finally able to contact Dr. Langford from Middleton, and have him fly out to Go City to help with the device. Time and time went by, and the city's best scientists were able to create a machine that would erase the entire city's memory of the Parker family. Shego thought it was diabolical, and brought up the joking idea to her brothers that it was technically brainwashing, and the Go City government could almost take over and dictate the world with that kind of thing. Hego scolded her for thinking so negatively.

The machine was transmitted through the Go Tower. Beams of invisible rays washed over the city for days, so that the air everyone breathed would be the door to removing the Parker family from any connection to Team Go. Within only a few hours, eighty percent of the city never even heard of Henry, Mervin, Sheila, Wendell or Wesley Parker. They did not exist to the world.

To test out the results, Hego, disguised as Henry Parker, went into the city to see if anyone pointed him out. No one did. He decided that the first thing he wanted to do in his new, secret, separate life was to get his job back. He visited the Bueno Nacho just around the corner and asked to apply for a job. He was told the only position open was manager, which was far out of Henry's range—he _knew _he would never be able to land _that_ job, with _his _grades from high school, but he decided '_what the heck_' and applied anyway. He figured he could try another Bueno Nacho, and land something. He had experience working there before, but because of "health reasons" he had to take time off, and eventually quit. But now, he thought a job could fill him with something that he felt was missing for some time. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that it was missing.

On his way out, Henry bumped into a couple walking in. He backed up and apologized quickly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I—" Hego stopped speaking when he saw that the couple was Katie and Marshall.

"Henry?" Katie said, surprised. Henry gulped, wondering how much they remembered him.

"Dude! It's so awesome to see you! How've you been?" Marshall said. He gave his old friend a big bear hug. "You got _huge_, man! Have you been hittin' the gym or _what_? How can I get those muscles?"

"Uhh…yeah. Gym." Henry laughed lowly and nervously. He glanced at Katie a few times, not knowing what to say.

"So it was like, terrible you didn't graduate with us." Katie commented. Hego, Katie, Marshall, and the rest of the seniors from Go City High had in fact graduated a few months prior.

"Yeah bud, what happened to you? You just like, disappeared one day. Never came back to school. Same with your siblings and stuff. Your parents transfer you? Did you move?" Marshall punched Henry's arm lightly. "You never kept in contact!"

"Oh…r-right. Sorry. Yeah, we…moved our house to the edge of Go City…"

"After your house got wrecked by that storm or something? I forget what happened exactly…that's totally weird I would have remembered something like that…what happened to your house again? It was a bad storm, right?" Katie asked.

"Um….yeah. Real bad storm, you know…lightning, wind…rain. My family and I…moved to the edge of Go City and my parents started to home school us."

"That bites…we missed you." Marshall admitted. "And uh, I can tell you must feel real awkward seeing Katie and I…you know…"

Katie finished for Marshall. "After you left school Henry, and you never called or anything…I was real upset, and Marshall was there…"

"Oh, don't worry about it guys. Look, I got to head home. I'll see you two some other time." Henry mumbled as he attempted to walk out the door.

"You got a number or an email this time, bud?" Marshall called, chuckling.

Henry looked down. He didn't, not really. But even if he did, he wasn't too crazy about giving it to them.

"Phone book…look us up in there." He replied.

Henry promised himself to check and make sure the Parker family wasn't in it anymore. He had moved on, and he had a new life alone with his sister and three brothers. Henry and Hego existed now, with two different lives. Hego's life was the same as Mego's, Shego's, and Wego's. They were heroes, and their lives revolved around keeping the city safe. But Henry was looking to have a job at Bueno Nacho, and forget about the friends who weren't never true to him. His family were the only ones he could trust in his life—just his family and no one else. Not old friends, not new friends, not coworkers, not citizens, not animals—and _especially _not birds. He didn't even want to _think _about birds.


	8. Thrill

Rainbow by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into millions of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow."_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and fave! =]

...

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't stand it anymore. I know I repeatedly keep writing this, but it's true. I'm tired of my brothers. I've finally figured it out—it's not the constant fighting that annoys me. I actually _like _the fighting. In a way, it helps me cope with all the shit I deal with each day. My brothers never listen to me. Hego is such the biggest kiss-up I have ever known. He is always, constantly trying to do anything and everything to help others. I don't know if he is honestly that kind, or if he just wants the Mayor to keep giving him big gold stars. He is always complimenting and supporting the rest of team and it is so unbelievably fake. But Mego is the bigger joke—the only person he likes to help is the purple idiot looking back at him in the mirror. And by help, that usually means a new haircut or a manicure or a stroll through town to photo-op with every stranger he meets. As for the twins, they just add to the annoyance. They can be so random, so immature, so stupid sometimes. _

_It has been seven years since we first fought Aviarius. Not only have we been fighting him all those years given that he consistently likes to break out of prison, we've had our other share of freaks. After bird brain there was The Mathter, that utterly dismal geek who decided to wreck havoc on Go City math-style, after being denied funding, apparently for his unethical mathematical experiments. How wrong is that? Aviarius and the Mathter were the most pathetic, yes. I have to hand it to Electronique—she was the sanest out of all the villains we have ever fought. She had a power, like we did, and she was pretty powerful, I got to say. Not only did she have a great power, but she used it to her advantage. I almost feel sorry for Miss Sparky that we had to put her away in that specially constructed non-conducted plastic prison. In a way, I enjoyed fighting her. It gave a challenge. She always brought something new to the table._

_I don't fit in with this stupid team. Over the years I have become so distant, and my views have changed entirely. Nowadays I am so confused as to what I want. Hego kept telling me that I have two lives. One was dedicated to using my power to be a hero. And as for my other life, I could do whatever the hell I wanted._

_I tried. I so tried everything. I went to college, like Mervin did. He went to study psychology, and I studied teaching. I got my degree for child development just as Mom and Dad wanted, but I could never be able to get a job in teaching while being a part of Team Go at the same time. I just know I wouldn't be able to manage both jobs. Speaking about managing, Hego seems to handle both of his jobs just fine. But being a fast food manager and a teacher isn't the same thing. Mervin was able to get a job too, as a psychologist, but all you have to really do for that is show up at the office and talk to people all day. To be a teacher there is so much work involved. In fact, nowadays I don't think I would want to teach even if I could. Kids just…annoy me. They never used to, but now they are like filthy, wild little animals that run around and ask too many questions. _

_Being a part of Team Go, living two separate lives…it takes too much out of me. I have no freedom. Anything I want to do in my 'normal' life I can't, because it would interfere with the 'hero' life. Even dating is practically impossible. I've been with guys, sure, but none have ever stayed long enough to learn about the real Shego. I always push them away. And it's not like I can say on a first date, "Hi. I'm Sheila. I like long walks on the beach, shopping, reading magazines, going to the spa, and fighting crime. Actually, I'm a part of Go City's superhero group, Team Go. I have these powers, where my hands emit green flames…"_

_It's not like I even want to be a part of Team Go anymore. I really don't. It's kind of weird to say that, since Team Go is everything I've ever known. I grew up with my brothers, in this city, with these powers, but I'm so bored. I don't want to fight crime and protect Go City anymore. It was never my choice to do so. Hego chose that for all of us, but I seem to be the only one who still objects to it. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. If I quit Team Go and eliminate my life as a hero, and just stick to my 'normal' life here, I doubt I would be happy. Like I said I don't want to be a teacher anymore. The thought of that job makes me want to pull my hair out. I know that's what I would be doing in result, if I did end up doing that. But if I'm not a teacher, what job can I get? I would need something to pay the bills, but the only degree I have is in child development. I could always go back to college, but I have no clue what I want to learn. It sucks, so much, to not know what you want, what you like. I feel so empty not knowing what passion lies in my heart. But maybe I don't need passion. Maybe I just need to know what would feel right. I do know, in my heart, being a part of Team Go is killing me. I want out, and I want out soon. That is definite. But something needs to replace that._

_I've been having dreams lately, usually repetitive situations or symbols or whatever. Last night, I had a dream that I was on the beach. There was an empty boat on the shore, and I wanted to get in the boat and sail off into the open sea. But, I didn't, because I didn't have a destination. I looked out to the ocean, and could see something out at sea, vaguely. It was another boat. Out of curiosity, I got into the empty boat near me and rowed myself towards the other boat. There was something about it that intrigued me. I wasn't sure, but it may have been a pirate ship. I wanted to get in the other boat, to explore it, but I didn't. Then, randomly, a black cat jumped out of the other boat and onto my boat, and started scratching and clawing at me. Then I woke up._

_Now, I'm not one for really paying attention to my dreams, but lately they just won't leave me alone. Every night is a dream similar to the last, but I don't even know where to start in analyzing them. I get the feeling, though, my dreams have something to do with my decision to leave Team Go and to be on my own. Eventually, I just came to the conclusion that quitting the team was the first step. Once I settle down on a new path and start experiencing a new life, I suppose I will find out eventually what I want to do. I can't possibly know everything all at once, right? Well…I should at least give myself some kind of direction._

_If I leave, where would I go? I often close my eyes and try to realistically imagine what would happen. I know that I want to leave Go City. I have been here all my life, and I want to explore the world. I want a different change of scene. Where I would go instead, I've got no clue. I absolutely hate this feeling of not knowing anything. I want answers. I want clarification as to what I want, what I need. I am twenty three years old, and I hate my life. I truly hate it. I don't know what will make me the happiest chick alive, but I know two things for sure—I want to be away from this city, away from my idiot brothers, away from this team, this 'duty' to being something I hate…I mean, who ever said I had to be a hero? Hego did. He was the only one who put his two cents in. Ok, maybe he is right in that it was destiny to get our powers together, and together we make something special, something right, something that has a really powerful unity. But that doesn't mean we have to become heroes. Maybe Hego feels right about using his power for good, but that doesn't mean the rest of us do. He expects that, but he never gave a damn to listen to the rest of us and how we feel about it. I don't know about Mego or the twins, but I'm not going to continue living my life under his orders and expectations._

_Alright…I'm done ranting to a piece of paper. I'm done writing out how I feel and continue with this hellish of a life, not doing anything about it. If I ever steal Mego's dream and become famous, and they have a museum all about me in the future, and they put my diary on display for everyone to read, and if someone is reading this right now, let me give you some advice. If there is something in your life that you don't like, if you are unhappy and want to be doing something else other than what you're currently stuck with, do something about it. You only have one life, and it's pretty sickening to see someone waste it being unhappy. I'm done being that someone. I'm going to quit Team Go…tonight. _

After Shego closed her diary angrily, she started packing. Shego was smart in that she knew how to keep herself going. All she really needed was her power, and money. But out of luxury, she packed a few of her jumpsuits, some other outfits, and the basic toiletries. She also packed her diary, her phone, and considered taking some of the technology from the Go Tower, but she knew most of it would be useless. She could always sell it, but she had enough money anyway. The Mayor practically gave the team checks in the mail every month, so all she had to do was take some of that money, leave, and never look back.

She knew if she didn't say anything, her brothers would stop at nothing to search for her. So, at 1:43 a.m., while everyone else was sleeping, she got her things together and wrote a note. She left it on the large table in the front room with all the big monitors.

_Hey guys._

_Almost eight years ago we got our powers. Months later, Hego decided for all of us that we will use our powers to protect the citizens of Go City and become heroes. I don't know if any of you listened, or cared, but I wasn't too thrilled with being a hero, and not once in these years have I let those feelings go. I'll just go ahead and say it—I'm quitting the team. Don't try and find me. _

_ -Shego_

Shego left the tower, got in the team's boat, rode it into Go City, and set the boat on auto to return back to the tower. She passed by the team's car and started walking.

_Ok. I'm gone…I'm finally gone. I left the team. I quit._

Shego took a deep breath and looked out at the familiar city before her. It was as if she was looking at the city for the first time.

_If I want out of here, first thing I need to look for is transport. I think there's a train station nearby…_

Just as she thought, the train was nearby. Shego got a little too much attention while she was there. Almost everyone wouldn't stop looking at her, and some had the nerve to even come up to her and bother her. And, they didn't seem to be fans.

"Where are your brothers, little Miss Shego?" one, grungy man said. He looked as if his intentions were going to be a _little _too intrusive.

Getting a bit fed up and heated, Shego lit her hands and growled at everyone nearby.

"Back off!" she yelled. The rays of anger could almost be seen coming off her. At least, it was enough to make everyone back up.

Looking at all the destinations, Shego sighed. It was as she could find nothing far enough. There were a few train line pamphlets, and she picked a few up. Shego figured she could always buy a ticket, get on one train line, go farthest possible, then once she was there, get another ticket, get on another train line, go farthest possible…and keep up with that until she felt like she was far away enough where no one could find her, and that the change of scenery was refreshing.

_No. Then it's like I'm running, which I'm not….okay, well maybe I am running…sort of. But I don't want to make it seem like that. I don't want to feel like that. I want to feel like…oh, hell I don't know._

Shego took a seat on a nearby bench to think. She had no clue where to go. She didn't just want to go the farthest possible, but she didn't have a destination. Life was so much easier when decisions were made for her…in fact, that's all she ever experienced. Never once in her life has she made a decision for herself. And now that she can, now that she has to, she doesn't know what to do.

"Ho ye, Miss?" a male voice said from above her. Shego looked up, and a man was standing in front of her, with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you _want_?" she snapped. She was getting so sick and tired of people bothering her…especially ones with weird accents.

"Och...i'm sae sorry. Ah was jist wonderin' if ye ken which line tae gie oan tae gang tae Upperton?" the man asked. He looked to be in his early thirties, and had an auburn beard.

_Okay…so he's Scottish. You don't seem to meet any of those guys these days. I mean, Go City attracts a lot of foreigners, but I usually meet a few Brits or something but…_

And then it came to her. She wanted to go overseas. She didn't just want to get out of the city. She wanted to get out of the country.

Shego stood up, suddenly, with the impact of this realization. She looked at the man, who looked at her with surprise.

"Upperton…I'm not really sure. Hey can I ask you a question?" she inquired unexpectedly. 

The man paused before speaking. "Um…sure?"

"Where do you live? Scotland?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaah?"

"Where in Scotland?"

"Ah...life oan mah ain private islain seperate frae th' mainlain."

Shego tried to process that. The man's accent was so damn thick. He lived on his own private island? That was pretty sick.

"Really? You live on your own private island? That's pretty sick…you got a nice house then, I guess, huh?"

"Ay, a castle…" the man mumbled, not sure where this conversation was going. He was getting a bit weirded out.

_Wow. This guy really does have it all, doesn't he._

Shego didn't really know why she was asking so many questions. But suddenly she became very interested in this man and his homeland.

"Out of…curiosity, what's your occupation? Why did you fly all the way out to Go City?"

Suddenly, the man became very red and nervous. "B-business." He said, quickly. "Eh do business."

"What kind of business?"

"Why dye want te know?" the man replied, jumpy and suspicious of her asking too many questions. "Eh do tradin'. Tha' OK wit ye?"

Shego took a few steps back. Obviously she crossed her line, and this man was just the _slightest _bit insane.

"Sorry. Um…bye."

Shego ran away from the train station, and took a cab to get to the nearest airport. She was going to take the cheapest flight she could to any European country. Scotland, England, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Sweden, Germany…she has always wanted to see the world. Now, she felt freer than ever. She was going. She was going to see the world and no one was going to stop her.

…hopefully.

The cab arrived at the train station within a half hour. On the way there, Shego realized something. People noticed her left and right. If she didn't want her brothers to know where she was going, then she should try to make sure the tabloids don't document her every move. She needed a disguise so no one would notice her.

In the back of the cab Shego took out of her suitcase a long coat, hat, and sunglasses. She was extremely thankful that she brought these items, for they covered her quite well. She put a little makeup on, to cover her green skin.

When they arrived, Shego got out, paid the driver, and went inside the airport. She didn't need to check her bag, for it was small enough to be a carry-on. She bought a ticket to Rome, Italy for about $3500. She arrived at the Roman airport in about 10 hours and she thought it was the best feeling in the world. Not just because the flight was so long, but because she truly felt free. She was in this new, unexplored world. She had barely anything with her, but at the same time she had everything. She knew her power would get her what she needed, and that she would settle soon. She wanted to take every tour possible, and travel to every city. Shego felt like she had been reborn into a brand new life.

As free and new as she felt, Shego didn't expect to be living her new life stealing and living a life of small crime. Things started out quite rough for the first few weeks. Things in Italy were expensive, and the culture there was _nothing _like that in America. Her powers got her nowhere…the citizens of Rome were _afraid _of her, and repelled her away. She stayed, at first, in a simple hotel for the night, but it was very pricy and she didn't have much money with her in the first place. Half her money was used for the plane ticket. For weeks, Shego could barely buy food. Then, one day, when she was hungry and angry for feeling like she was in Go City again, Shego decided to rob a bakery for food.

That was the day she became a villain.

For days, weeks, years, Shego lived her life as a small, successful villain. No one was able to stop her, or catch her. The police were no match whatsoever. She used her power for crime, and she liked it. She enjoyed the feeling of being free. She was able to get whatever she wanted, and never got caught. Having a life of crime had such a thrill to it, and as soon as she had that feeling, she knew immediately that's what she's been missing in her old life. She had a bit of a challenge and some good fights with the better villains like Electronique, but she never truly felt thrill. She wanted more of it, and wanted to be stealing more. She wanted to do _more _than stealing. She needed a reputation. She wanted a place in the villain world. She wanted to be on a first-name basis with the world's most evil people.

But to have that, she couldn't be living off the streets, running from country to country, stealing anything food and other necessities. She needed protection, direction, and most importantly, she needed a job.


	9. Drakken

Rainbow by Andrea Churchill

"_Are you gonna be the same when they make you change your name? They just break us day by day into millions of small pieces of rainbow. When do you think it will rain? I really wish it could rain now. Take my hand and see we're still part of the rainbow"_

-Emilie Simon, song "Rainbow" (I really think the lyrics to this song describe, in a nutshell, this story. I recommend listening, it's a good song.) =]

I think this is the best fan fiction I've written in a long time. It's about Shego's past, before Dr. D, and her life with her brothers, starting around the time they got their powers. Comment and favorite! =]

...

Over time Shego soon became a well-known criminal wanted in 11 different countries. 'Wanted' signs of her were posted almost everywhere, so soon she learned how to be stealthy and sneaky when going out in public, whether to steal or simply get some fresh air while leaping rooftops. Shego jumped from country to country, but always stayed her distance from Go City. She promised herself she would never return there in her life. She traveled all throughout Europe and stayed lots of her time in the Middle East, getting acquainted with the ever famous black market and its associates. She was surprised to find her Scottish acquaintance one evening working a deal with a big trader named 'Big Daddy Brotherson'. '_Small world to see that guy again, here of all places…'_ She thought. Shego also mocked the funny name of the big trader, but she quickly had her ego checked when she realized, after a few weeks, how important Big Daddy Brotherson really was in the market. Shego became a frequent trader for some time, getting small jobs here and there for traders. She worked for Big Daddy, for her Scottish friend who happen to be named 'Duff Killigan', and a few others. But, none of them provided the right comfort and the right paycheck that she wanted…didn't mean she ever said 'no' to a job offer, however.

After a few months of working with Big Daddy, Shego was sent all over the world to oversee deals made with other criminals. It gave her a great chance to meet other villains, grow connections, and see the world. The paycheck got her going, but the job was demanding and stressful. Her hours were almost 24/7 and she never had time for herself. Always, she was working. Always, she was under surveillance. She was sent to Africa, Asia, and even South America. For some time Shego worked in the Caribbean and Central America, and got into the villainous culture more and more. She was interested in learning about the mainstream 'villains', not just criminals. Villains were bigger, better. They were like the Las Vegas of malicious activity. They were the _celebrities _of misconduct. Villains were known throughout the whole wide world. They could practically get anything they wanted, from anyone. The more Shego learned about the life of a criminal, the more she loved it and the more she dreamed of being a villain. She looked up to them as heroes, and judged all as wonderful, evil people. On the outside, everything looked so easy. Shego learned from evil coworkers and friends, those who have been in the business far longer than she, taught her what villains were _really_ like, how different they were, and how all the villains were frenemies to each other.

She learned about the villain media, too—how there was almost an underground, malevolent medium separate than the normal public tabloids, newspapers, and TV shows. Shego was introduced to public gatherings like something called the 'Villains Convention', a place where all the mainstream villains and a few smaller, secondary ones meet up and catch up, and buy or sell weapons and other useful equipment for their schemes. Shego worked with traders for a company called 'Hench Co', which she was told to be the biggest evil trading company in the world. It's founder was a man named Jack Hench. The company is so big, she was told, that they even founded the 'henchman' and employed and trained the best of the best…for a very expensive price, that is. Shego was introduced to evil TV shows like "Evil Eye for the Bad Guy". She was told to check out the biggest evil magazines, tabloids, websites, newspapers…they held advertisements, news, gossip, and information on the latest evil schemes.

One day Shego was reading an evil magazine and came across an advertisement under the job section:

_Sidekick Needed_

_Exceptional pay, housing and protection given_

_Body guard and thieving skills required_

As soon as she could get her green hands on a computer, Shego emailed the given address. She asked if the job was still open and if she could get an interview. Only about an hour later, she got a reply. She was given an address that wasn't too far from where she was. The employer, a man named Dr. Drakken, apparently an evil scientist, had a lair in the middle of the Caribbean. It was on a mountainous island, and when Shego arrived there she could see several 'Keep Out' and 'Haunted' signs on the bottom. At the very tippy top of the mountain was a several story, dark edifice. It had a very spooky effect to it all. That being said, Shego got a good feeling from it.

She was told to enter the lair by the front. One of Dr. Drakken's henchmen would let her in personally. When she rung the bell, the door slid open and standing before her was a tall, large man clad in a bright red jumpsuit with a hood and goggles. The man stepped aside and let her in. The lair was big, dark, and kind of smelly, which set Shego off a little bit. She turned to ask the henchman where to go for the interview, but she didn't have time to ask before the floor gave way and she slid down a spiral shaft several feet down, acting almost like a slide. The bottom opened up and Shego fell into a sitting position on top of a plush red chair. She was in a library, it seemed, with many bookshelves and a roaring fireplace in the back. Right in front of her sat another plush red chair, and in it sat a blue man.

Not only was his lab coat blue, but his skin was blue as well. It was light, but very, very noticeable. Drakken's appearance startled her, not only because it gave off a 'creep' factor but he reminded her of Hego. His hair was black—spiky at the top and a small ponytail in the back, and he had an unfriendly unibrow. His eyes were black and had dark circles under them. And, under his left eye was a thick, long scar that 'oomped' up the creep factor just a little. Shego waited for him to speak as she wondered how he came to have blue skin.

"So, Miss uh…Shego, is it?" he asked. His voice was a little high and cranky.

Shego simply nod her head. She couldn't stop looking at Drakken's blue skin. Was he mutated too?

"So…Shego, what makes you think you are an eligible candidate to be my sidekick? What skills do you have?" he looked at her in a weird way, almost as if he was trying too hard to seem powerful and high-maintenance.

"Well let's see…" Shego began. "I've been a thief for a few years now…the police haven't caught me yet and I'm wanted in 11 countries, apparently. I grew up fighting…um, people and gained martial arts skills that way, I have powers, and I know how to fly a jet. I'm also smart and cunning and I'm pretty good with—"

"Wait—what do you mean by you have powers?" Drakken turned his head to the side like a curious dog.

Shego lifted her hand and showed the scientist her glow. The green, blazing plasma cackled like fire and Drakken's eyes widened like a kid in a candy shop.

"You're hired." He said.

Drakken started her off by stealing a few items for him, and she was allowed her own room in his lair that she was able to decorate to her liking. He told her to do what she wanted to make herself at home, and he introduced her to all his henchmen, including the big one she met. Shego seemed to think Drakken's henchmen were a bit out of shape, but she didn't say anything. She also thought they were lazy bums with no evil potential, but she didn't say anything of that either. Drakken showed her a jet she would be using for transportation, along with many of his inventions. She was introduced to something called a 'Gravatomic Ray', which defied the gravity of an item, and then destroyed it once sucked into the ray. The mad scientist demonstrated with a few pieces of furniture. He also showed Shego another vehicle of transportation, something he called a 'hovercraft', or a round, floating, flying boat it seemed like.

Over time Shego seemed more accustomed to Dr. Drakken and his ways. Soon enough she started to realize that he wasn't what she first thought him to be. It was safe to say that Drakken was a wimp, but he pretended not to be. He also only cared for himself, but that was perfectly understandable for any villain. Shego would be the same, but it was her job now to look after Drakken. She had to give up a lot of things to not tick her new boss off, but considering the fact that he was such a wimp, Shego let her restrictions slide, took advantage of him, and treated him with the same attitude she had with everyone. Shego remembered him once saying to her:

"You're risky and you're smart-mouthed…you should be lucky that you do your job so well."

When he said that, he tried to sound threatening, but Shego knew he could and would never take control of her.

Often times Shego considered quitting the job because of Drakken's personality. She thought her reputation was in jeopardy for helping this guy, but she had to keep reminding herself: _'Alright. So he is a dork. But it is better pay than I have ever seen, and I don't know if or when I will have this opportunity again.'_

Drakken would rant to her about how his friends teased him in his youth, about his mother, and most of the time about some guy named 'Dementor'. They were things to tell your best friend, not your employee. But, alas, he ranted away. The worst of it was that every Friday night he would drag her to hear him sing karaoke to some cheesy boy band.

Though the job was…stressful, it had its perks. Drakken gave her so much time to herself to do what she pleased…she had almost complete freedom. As long as she did her job of doing what he asked, he let her do almost anything. It was a 24/7 job, but that didn't mean she was always working.

One day Drakken started telling her of a 'plot' he came up with to take over the world. That was in fact his dream, and the first step in succeeding involved her going into the Amazon to the home of one Professor Acari and stealing an experimental project.

Shego did what he asked—she took the jet, flew it into the Amazon rainforest, found the small tree house that belonged to the professor and did what she had to to steal the project which, she was told, could be found in the computer. However, there was only one problem.

Drakken never told her about the bugs.

Shego tried so hard not to squeal or scream when she found the home infested with the weirdest species of bugs she has ever seen. The computer itself was covered with moths. But Shego knew that being a villain brought some pretty weird cards to the table—she did what she had to, holding in her cool the whole time. She took the disc from the computer, loaded the software onto a hard drive Drakken gave her, and while it was loading, took out a security camera in the corner of the room.

When she got back, it was the same procedure with when she first met blue boy. As she walked into the lair, the floor gave way, she spiraled down into the chair in the library, and Dr. Drakken had his back to her, staring at the fireplace.

"Ever considered a normal door?" Shego mumbled.

He turned around. "Did you get it?" he asked.

"I got it. I don't know why you'd want it, but I got it." She took the disc out and handed it to him. He snatched it and glared at her.

"My plan will reveal itself in due course, Shego." He turned away and looked at the disc, holding it in both of his hands, and sang a little song. "Who wants to build a robot tick? I do, I do!" he gave a little laugh, and Shego walked up behind him with a pitiful expression.

"Uh, Doctor Drakken? You do know you said that out loud, don't you?"

Drakken said nothing from the English language, but instead grunted and made weird little noises in frustration.

Immediately Drakken got to work on his 'robot tick'. He stood in the room with goggles on, holding a remote control, and standing before a machine. He moved the joystick around and around and it controlled a laser, piecing together his project. He annoyingly hummed while working. Shego was on the opposite side of the room watching over the monitors.

Hours and hours went by. Shego waited for Drakken to finish as she read a magazine or two and filed her nails sharper. At around 9 o'clock pm, the intruder alarm went off. Shego eyed the screen as it showed to her a girl, a boy, and a small mammal scuba diving through their territory.

"Intruder alert!" Shego yelled over the alarm.

Drakken turned his head to yell back at her. "Can't hear you! Intruder alert too loud!"

_Gosh he can be so stupid at times._

Shego pushed a button on the computers that opened the suction portal. Shego continued to watch the monitor as the portal opened, and sucked in their new three prisoners along with some of the ocean. Drakken sent Shego down to tie up the prisoners and await for him to join her.

She did as such, roping the teenage girl and boy and their odd creature tightly together. She forced them to stand on a small platform, which was raised above a pit infested with hungry sharks. Shego waited, hands on hips, and eyed the three intruders as Dr. Drakken made his entrance. The girl looked vaguely familiar to her, and as her boss came in, he confirmed her suspicions.

"I have heard of you…the world famous teen hero Kim Possible." He said, joining Shego by her side.

"And her…chum." Shego added smugly.

At that moment Shego thought they had 'em. She thought they would get rid of the infamous teen hero and her posse, do the world a big favor, and increase their reputations as far as they could go. She thought Drakken was actually going to win, get away with his plan, and rule the world with her by his side. She felt very, very smug, and truly like a villain for the first time in her life. It felt good to have intruders, torture them, interrogate them, and have someone to take her evil out on. Besides—what's the point of being evil if there aren't any heroes to fight back? She's been through a lot, having to deal with her powers and the pressure and rejection from classmates, the police, the media, and even her own brothers. She was a new Shego, but in a way she was the same. It felt just right where she stood, before the threesome that was soon to be shark bait.

Thing is, Shego _really_ didn't know what she signed up for.


End file.
